Extinction Event
by the morrighan
Summary: How far is too far?
1. Chapter 1

Extinction Event

Silver.

Moira Sheppard stared at the color as it filled her vision. Blinked. Realized she was staring at John's dog tags. She could make out his name on them, then a very long number with some letters. A silver chain amidst the dark, coarse hair of his chest. She pulled back from him, reluctant to leave the solid warmth of his body. The security of his arms as they reclined together in their bed.

She sat. Shoved her messy fall of hair behind her shoulders and stared round the room. Sunlight was beginning to infiltrate. Beams of scattered light striking the bed. The floor. The table where roses bloomed. Petals open in welcome. She wrapped the blankets around herself, tugging them from John's inert weight. "John? John!" She nudged, then pushed his bare arm.

John Sheppard snorted. Stirred at his wife's voice, her push. But not detecting anything wrong, no distress or urgency he kept his eyes closed. Snuggled into the bed. "Wha..." he mumbled, not bothering to complete the word.

"John, wake up! John!" She pushed again. Smirked. His dark brown hair was a wild mess against the white pillow. Long lashes sweeping down to perfect cheekbones. The angular planes of his handsome face at repose. A trace of stubble lining his jaw. Perfect lips set in a Cupid's bow, full and soft. Beckoning kisses. Nibbles. His bare arm was outside of the blankets. Strong muscles at rest. Dark hair lining his forearm. Strong hand snaking over to her to touch her thigh.

"Wha...no...ssh, baby," he muttered, fingers catching at the blankets at her thigh. He let the comfort of the bed enfold him. He drifted back to sleep.

"John!" She sighed. Leaned close and brushed her lips across his. "You need to get up, colonel. You need to see Elizabeth first thing and get this sorted. Before it becomes a problem, a–"

"No. Have you. Enough," he muttered, shifting. His hand sliding along her thigh.

"What? John? John!" She pushed. "Damn it, John, what does that mean? You have to go see Weir first thing! Before this disagreement becomes more than that! It will fester unless you take care of it ASAP! John!"

"Don't care, Moy." He opened one eye to blearily view her. Saw concern. Consternation. "Come back to bed, sweetheart. Ssh."

"John! Please! We can't leave things like this! Well, you can't! And avoiding the problem won't make it go away either."

"It might." He closed his eye.

"John! It won't! John!" She cursed, hit his shoulder.

"Ow!" He opened both eyes to view her. Saw frustration. He smiled. "Ah, baby, hush! Come back to bed, will you? Fuck...you look beautiful."

She frowned. "Hilarious, John! Move that fine, fine six of yours, colonel! Seriously, John, you have to fix this now! Swallow your male pride and your stubborn ego and make nice with Weir!" She sighed as he rolled onto his back. Silent. Seemingly ignoring her. "John, please! Look, I know you are upset. Angry, even. You, you shouldn't have had to shoot one of your men. I...I shouldn't have put you into that position. I should have been able to power down the lab, to let those men just take what they wanted and–"

"No." His voice was quiet. Low. So soft Moira almost didn't hear him. He opened his eyes to view her. "No, sweetheart. It's not your fault. Never. I'd do it again, Moy. If any man dares to put hands on you." He glanced at her abdomen, concealed by the blankets. "Dares to endanger you or my son. As for Weir...well...she's making decisions behind my back."

"She could say the same thing of you, John," she gently reminded. "Look, I know it's my fault, keeping that research off the main grid and not telling anyone about bio two, not even you, and trying to handle all of this plus the pregnancy and not even realizing how it's been on you and I'm sorry but you need to see–" The rest was swallowed in a long kiss as John pulled her down to him. His mouth capturing hers, tongue seeking, lips halting all speech.

"No. It's not your fault, Moira. Stop that right now, baby. All I want is to sleep, okay? With you. And John junior."

"John!" She freed herself, sat. "You need to–"

"No." He rolled onto his other side, away from her. Closed his eyes.

Moira sighed. Shook her head at his obstinacy. His protection, even now. Shielding her yet again. Taking the full brunt of the blame, the calumny. She leaned close, kissed his bare shoulder. "Fine, sweetie. You sleep. Stubborn soldier."

John smiled. "Soldier you married, doctor. Soldier who gave you that baby you're carrying. Soldier who gives you multiple orgasms every single–"

Moira laughed. "All right, colonel! Soldier who tries my patience every single time!" she retorted into his ear. He snorted a laugh. She kissed his throat. Caressed his arm. "Soldier who needs to move that fine, fine ass!" She smacked his rear.

"Hey! No." He rolled to look over his shoulder at her. "Unless you'd like one of those orgasms now, baby...then I'll–"

"No! John, you–"

"Sleep, then." He rolled back, settling comfortably.

Moira sighed. Kissed his cheek. She got out of the bed. Moved to the bathroom to clean up, to get dressed. To prepare.

Moira climbed the stairs. Finding them slightly awkward to maneuver as the baby bump was becoming a little larger. She closed the bulky blue sweater around her but it wasn't concealing her fuller figure as well as it had only days ago. She felt a hand on her elbow, gasped and almost drew away in alarm.

"Easy, Moira! You looked like you needed some help up the stairs," Evan Lorne offered.

"Oh. No, I don't!"she flared, pulling free. She climbed the stairs. "I can walk perfectly fine, thank you very much! I'm not an invalid!"

Evan smirked, following. "Okay, Moira, no need to bite my head off. Just trying to help. I should have known better. You can still see your feet, can't you?"

"Shut up! And yes," Moira snapped, causing Evan to laugh. She paused, staring at Elizabeth's office. The open door. The other woman sat at her desk, busily working on a computer. Expression serious.

"You need to go in there?" Evan asked quietly, standing beside her. "I wouldn't."

"Bad mood?" Moira asked softly.

"Yeah. Since breakfast. Is it important?"

"Yeah. Can't procrastinate any more."

"I can hear both of you," Elizabeth Weir called, looked up to see Evan and Moira standing near the open office door. She smiled as they exchanged a wry glance. "The door's open, as you can see. Wide open."

Moira crossed the threshold. She glanced back but Evan was descending the stairs, as in a tactical retreat. She smirked, grew serious. Turned back to see Elizabeth watching her. "May I?" she asked, indicating an empty chair.

"Of course, please! How are you feeling, Moira?"

Moira sat, shifted. Touched the baby bump under her sweater. "Okay. Sometimes I feel like a water balloon and it's only going to get worse!" Elizabeth laughed. "It's my feet. Is that weird? Out of everything it's my feet that are bothering me the most. I can't understand it."

"I'm sure that comes with the territory. How is the baby?"

"Fine. Carson says everything is fine with the baby. He's strong, healthy, and growing like he should." Moira paused, letting the small talk quietly fade. "I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize? What for?" Elizabeth asked, sensing the change in the other woman. The shift to more serious concerns. She set her work aside. Folded her hands on the table in front of her.

Moira glanced at the computer, back to Elizabeth. "For not telling you about bio two. About the research we were conducting there. It was inconsequential to any current missions but still you should have been informed. John didn't know anything about bio two until a few weeks ago."

"And yet he kept it from me as well," Elizabeth noted. A slight frown marring her features.

"Yes. But only to protect me, protect the research. It was more secure off the main grid. It wouldn't interfere with the day to day running of the city and its more vital systems."

"But look what happened, Moira. You activated a system, however inadvertently that you couldn't control. And John...he overreacted to the situation. He overreacts to every situation involving you, Moira. I mean he always has but now, now it has gotten worse! He shot a man!"

Moira sighed. Eyed her hands a moment. "I know. But you can't blame John."

"I can't? Would you like to tell me why?"

Moira met her gaze. "It's me. I have put John under tremendous pressure, without meaning to. Without even realizing it. I was so wrapped up in all of this. My research. The pregnancy. I didn't give a thought to how this was affecting John, and I should have."

"No one could blame you for that, Moira. After all, you're the one who is pregnant," Elizabeth soothed.

"No. I should have. John is under even more pressure now, but he won't admit it. He shields me from it, he protects me from everything and everyone. But sometimes he needs shielding too. Of course he won't admit it."

Elizabeth smiled. "What man would? Especially a man like John."

Moira nodded. "True. But he does."

"And that's why you're here now?"

"Yes. And to explain. I can't exculpate his actions, or excuse them. But I understand them. The way he sees things. Especially now. With being married and having a baby on the way. The added pressures of keeping the city secure and safe because of me now. Because of this baby. He locks everything down, as you know. He really won't talk to anyone, not even me sometimes. And where I'm concerned he sees things pretty much in black and white. More so now because of the baby. Suddenly he's vulnerable. There's a vulnerability in his life that wasn't there before, and I don't think he's quite sure how to adjust to that except through extremes of action and thought."

Elizabeth nodded. "I see. Yes, I can see that. It would help if he would share his concerns and his worries. Not lock them down, as you say. But as we both know he's not the kind of man to confide in anyone. Except in you."

"Yes." Moira shifted on the chair. "I just need you to cut him some slack. Maybe a lot at the moment. He'd never admit this to anyone but all of this...it's thrown him. And me... I haven't been much help either. It's thrown me too, and unfortunately he takes the brunt of my emotional storms and mood swings. Takes it in stride like he takes everything else, but I never stopped to consider how he was feeling, how he was dealing with all of this. With me, with the baby, with all of his responsibilities. So please...let's just move past all this, all right?"

Elizabeth considered. "I'm fine with that...but I do need to lay down some ground rules. No more secretive research. No more opening up new areas of the city unless I am notified first."

"Fair enough," Moira agreed. Knew there was more. Waited.

"My decisions on what missions we pursue are final. I can't have him running rogue missions across the galaxy, no matter what his agenda. I don't care what intel he has. He must clear all missions with me first."

"Fair enough...as long as you do the same," Moira countered.

"And all research, however insignificant it may appear crosses this desk before any decisions are made," Elizabeth insisted, tapping the desk for emphasis.

Moira nodded. "Fine. But it also needs to go through the department heads, of course."

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled. "I think we've reached an accord. What about John?"

"Oh, he'll agree. He's stubborn, but he'll see reason. That's why I'm talking to you instead of him. The last thing we need is him blustering and bullying over these misunderstandings."

"True. I'm glad we had this talk, Moira."

"Me too." Moira stood. "Now I really should be working in the bio lab. John had some footage to show me...some sort of creature?"

"Oh, yes. It's been transferred to the lab. I don't know what that thing is. John should have brought it back through the 'Gate, or at least taken samples." Her gaze fell to the baby bump under Moira's sweater. "But I guess he wouldn't do either of those things now."

"No," she agreed, "not even with a gentle push. Sorry. He probably won't budge on that either."

"I can understand why. Let me know what you make of it."


	2. Chapter 2

Extinction Event2

John rolled onto his back. Reluctantly woke. Blinked against the bright sunlight streaming into the room. Casting the walls into shimmering aquamarine shades. "Moira?" he called, but knew she wasn't there. The silence was heavy. Sounds of the ocean wafting up to his ears. He stared at the ceiling for a moment. Reflecting. Thoughts on his wife. The baby she was carrying. The conflict with Weir, but he brushed that aside.

Thinking of Moira again. The pregnancy. Her desire to be with him. Only with him. To go to Pleistocene Park to conduct her research. The difficulties she was still having with the pregnancy, although she would never admit it. Yet John knew all the same. Knew the added stress of her insecurities and doubts wasn't doing either her or the baby any good. He pondered how to alleviate it.

He wondered if her reactions were normal. Normal for a pregnant woman, or just normal for Moira. He couldn't understand all of her insecurities, her embarrassment. Quibbling over every little change, every little emotion or mood swing. Doubting herself, her capabilities. He sighed. Wondered idly if there was a handbook for husbands of pregnant wives.

Grimacing he sat. Moira's words playing in his head, to resolve the conflict, to make nice, to stop being so stubborn. He smiled. More amused than annoyed by her nagging. Her insistence. Got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom to shower, get dressed. To face the day.

After a quick breakfast he loaded a Jumper with everything he needed. Making several trips back and forth, to his room, to the cafeteria. Ignoring the curious stares, the unasked questions on faces as he passed people. Finally he entered the control room. Everything was calm. Running smoothly. He ascended the stairs. Paused. Then headed for the open doorway. He lounged in it, filling the threshold with his lean, lanky form. "We're going out. For lunch."

Elizabeth looked up hearing John's voice. Disbelief vying with amusement as he filled the doorframe. "Excuse me?"

John smiled his best you know you can't resist me smile, but his brilliant green eyes were hard. Brooking no challenge. No denial. "I said Moira and I are going out for lunch. And by going out I mean we're taking a Puddle Jumper to Pleistocene Park. She needs to get away from here, and frankly, so do I. Just for a few hours. Do I need to file a report?" The last came out almost bitterly. As if issuing a challenge.

"Oh."

He waited, tensing for an argument, a lecture, sarcasm, anything. He frowned. "Oh? That's it?"

Elizabeth smiled. Evidently Moira hadn't talked to him yet. "Yes, John. Does it really matter what I say? You've obviously set your mind on this. Even the military commander gets to have lunch."

"Oh. Yeah...that's right. Okay. I...um...back in a few..." he stammered, thrown by her demeanor. Suspicious. He turned to go. Turned back. "By any chance did Moira happen to talk to you this morning?"

Elizabeth smirked at his expression. "Why yes, John, she did. We had a nice chat. Cleared up everything."

"Oh you did, did you? The pair of you?" he asked, frowning.

"Yes. Enjoy your lunch. And be sure you are back in a few," she called as he turned, headed away from the office. She shook her head, amused at his consternation and anger.

John headed for the bio lab. Confident he would find his wife there. As he approached he heard several voices all at once, raised in argument. Moira's among them. He quickened his pace, honing in on her voice amid the clamor.

Moira was standing with the other scientists, all their voices raised in simultaneous argument. "But it's not an aberration! Not a natural one! Don't you see it? They aren't genetic mutations, they can't be given the natural evolution of the species! This isn't some leap in their evolution! It's more like a step back, a step sideways if you will to the," she paused as suddenly her voice was the only one in the air. "Why am I the only one talking?"

John smirked. His entrance had silenced all of the other biologists. But not Moira. "When are you not the only one talking?" he quipped.

She whirled. Glowered at him. "Hilarious, John! What do you want?"

He smiled. "You." He beckoned with his fingers.

She sighed. "Fine. I'll be back." She moved to him.

"No, she won't, actually." He drew her into the hallway. "What was that argument about?"

"Huh?" Her gaze was following the snug black t-shirt he wore. The gray pants. The double straps of his holster enclosing one thigh. "The footage. The footage!" She touched his arm, meeting his gaze. "John! That thing...whatever it is, er, was...was Wraith. Some form of Wraith but whether or not it was an aberration or mutation or genetic fluke we're not sure. We need samples of its DNA to–"

"Not happening. Sorry. The thing was decomposing when we saw it. By now it's probably gone. Ronon told the villagers to burn it," he said. "We're going out to lunch, Moy."

"Burn it! John!" She hit his arm. "That was valuable data you destroyed again, colonel! You...wait, what? Lunch?"

He smiled. "Lunch. You. Me. Not here."

She eyed him. Caught his wrist to look at his watch. "It's a little early, isn't it? I mean, I could eat something now but not a full...oh stop it! It's not funny!" She freed his wrist as he let out the laugh he had been unsuccessfully concealing from her.

"It is, baby. Hilarious. Wow! Traveling with you will be like traveling with Rodney!"

"You bastard!" She hit his arm. "I'm pregnant because of your damn sperm, colonel! So watch your mouth!"

He laughed, led her down the hallway. "Sorry, Moira. That was a cheap shot. Anyway, we'll stop at our rooms so you can change."

"Change? Did you find a nice restaurant out in the Pegasus Galaxy, sweetie?"

"Hilarious, Moira. We're going out."

"Out? John, the cafeteria does not qualify as going out. Nor does the balcony."

"True," he agreed amiably. "We're not going to either." He led her into their rooms. "Farther out. Lose the sweater, baby. Where we are going it is warm."

"Oh! The mainland? Okay, John. A picnic? Wow." She removed the sweater, revealing a long-sleeved gray shirt and matching slacks. "I'll still need a jacket, though, and–"

"No. Farther out. And you won't need a jacket, baby. It's very warm, humid. Sultry..." he teased, watching her as she placed the sweater on the bed.

She paused. Turned to him. Hand on the baby bump as she frowned. "Yes. It's bigger. All of a sudden! A little bigger."

He licked his lips. "Oh. That wasn't quite what I was noticing," he said, voice low as his gaze was locked onto her breasts. Every curve and swell accentuated by the tight gray shirt she wore.

"John!" He laughed at her tone of exasperation. "Men! Sultry? Another planet?"

"Bingo." He folded his arms across his chest. Waiting.

She considered. "Care to tell me which one?"

"No. It's a surprise, Moy. You know. Like the way you commandeered my little altercation with Weir and made nice."

"Oh." She moved to the dresser, suddenly nervous about his reaction. She opened a drawer. "Sultry, did you say? I always seem to be hot these days...let me see..."

"Moira..." he said, drawing out her name.

She pretended she didn't hear him. "Now, let's see...this will do, I think, with a shirt over it. I hope this place, wherever it is has cold, cold drinks. You'd think getting a cold, cold drink here would be easy, wouldn't you? But the Ancients just don't get the idea of how cold a drink should be, do they? Have you noticed the ice tastes funny here? Not like ours on Earth but a–"

"Moira!" He snorted a laugh, shaking his head. He moved to her. Touched her shoulders. Ran his mouth along her cheek, her throat. "Very cute, baby, but it won't work. Once again you have intervened in my career, in my conflicts, haven't you? Well? Moira?"

She replied evenly, "If you hadn't noticed, colonel, we are married so what is yours is mine. Including your career or any conflicts. So get over it, okay? While your fine, fine ass was in our bed I took care of things. So its settled, sorted. Like it should be."

"Meaning?" he asked, fingers slightly caressing her shoulders.

"Meaning that you two need to get your shit together and run this city as a team. Not as competitors. She is the leader of this expedition, John, and you just have to deal with that. But you are the military commander. You are in control of the marines and the security of this city. Of everything that comes through the 'Gate or goes out of it. And she understands that now. Your security concerns. And you need to understand her concerns. About our mission out here, John. Not just to fight the Wraith but to learn all that we can. To make alliances where we can, not just for defense but for meaningful trade. Trade of goods and knowledge. Science."

"Okay...I'm with you so far, Moira. And?"

"And...you...you. You need to stop, um, stop worrying so much about me. Okay? I...I shouldn't be your main concern, John, not in your job anyway. I shouldn't cause you to hesitate or to doubt yourself. I'm sorry. I never stopped to think how all of this is affecting you."

"Did she say that? That you shouldn't be my main concern?" he asked. Too quickly.

Moira heard the anger. She turned to him. Touched his chest. "No. I'm saying it, John. I'm fine. The baby's fine. Don't you hesitate or worry." She eyed him a moment, saw a flinch, a slight reaction that made her wonder what had popped into his mind at her words.

"But I do worry, Moy. I can't stop that," he said, growing uncomfortable under her sudden assessing stare. Brown eyes studying him. "And you are my main concern. Hell, my only concern. My most important one. You. The baby." He gently touched her abdomen. Gaze locked with hers. "So just deal with it, sweetheart. Elizabeth will have to deal with it too."

Moira frowned. "No, John! Not in the line of duty. Not in the commission of your job! And no more secrets, John!"

"Huh? I don't keep things from you, Moira," he stated, puzzled. He swallowed. Nervous.

"Not from me! From Weir! Full disclosure on all research, all missions. On her end too," she added before he could protest. "All right? No one is to be excluded or out of the loop."

"Okay, doctor." He relaxed. Kissed her. Stepped back from her. "Now get into something cooler and get that pert little ass of yours to the Jumper bay! We leave in ten. Ten, Moy!" He smiled at her glower, abruptly left her.


	3. Chapter 3

Extinction Event3

John stood on the ramp to Jumper one. Checked his watch. Tapped his boot. Scowled. Walked down the ramp, debating whether or not to page his wife. He ignored the curious stares of people. Checked his watch again. Finally he spotted Moira. She was hurrying towards him, white woven shirt flying open behind her, revealing a pale blue tank top. "Moira!" he barked.

"Sorry, John, sorry! I was just–"

He held up a hand, stopping her. "Too late, baby," he teased. "Eleven minutes by my reckoning, and I distinctly told you ten. Ten! Guess I'll have to find some other woman to take to lunch. A more punctual one. A more obedient one," he added with a wicked grin.

"Hilarious, John! Move!" She pushed him up the ramp. "Let's go, colonel! Move that fine, fine six of yours, sweetie!" He laughed as she all but shoved him into the ship. She stopped, staring round the vehicle. The Jumper was loaded. She saw their packs to one side. Assorted blankets. A large picnic basket. A cooler. Something large in the shadows. "Um, John?"

"Let's go." He stepped past her, closed the hatch.

"Um, John? Are we running away together?" she asked, still staring round.

He smiled. "Yes, Moira. We're eloping. Come on!" He took her hand, led her to the front of the ship. He slid into the pilot seat. "I only hope I brought enough food," he jested. "Ow!" he responded as she slapped the back of his head.

"Shut up, sweetie!" She sat in the co-pilot seat. Glared at him. "Where the hell are we going?"

John smiled. "Atlantis, this is Sheppard. Ascent in five. Empty the 'Gate room. We'll dial." He powered the ship. Opened the doors and skillfully guided the vehicle up into the air. Through them to the 'Gate room. The ship hummed, responding to his touch, his thoughts. "Moy, dial with me," he invited. His hand hovered over the first chevron.

Moira stared at him. Suddenly realized their destination. "John? Oh John!" she exclaimed, beaming. Brown eyes sparkling. She leapt out of the seat, hugged him. "Pleistocene Park! Oh John! We've been delaying this for so long! Finally! Oh John I love you! I love you!"

"We're on an open channel, Moira," he warned, grinning at her surprise, her joy. Her love washing over him in a wave of enthusiasm.

"I don't care!" She leaned over to the comm unit. "I love Colonel John Sheppard!" She laughed, kissed his cheek. Sat back into her seat. "Shall we?" Her hand hovered above his.

John sighed, laughed. "Yes." They dialed the address. One by one the chevrons lit under their touch. The Stargate responded in kind. Erupting a KAWOOSH of energy. Once the shimmering pool had calmed John guided the ship through it.

And flew out across the plain. "Oh crap!" he exclaimed, veering abruptly upright as a massive beast stood grazing right in his path. He swerved, flung the ship almost vertical and gained altitude to avoid hitting the animal. "What the hell is that?"

"An _aepycamelus major!_ An early camel! Isn't it beautiful!" Moira enthused, staring down at it.

"Tall, I would say! Looks like a cross between a camel and a giraffe," he noted, safely flying past it. "And there's no hump like a normal camel." He eyed the brown and white fur of the animal. The elongated neck. "Okay, let's do a fly-over, find a nice, serene spot and have lunch. Moira, please go easy on the Latin," he teased.

She smiled. "Okay, John. Anything you want. Anything, sweetie."

He met her gaze. "Anything? Hmm..." He activated the HUD. "Massive life readings, of course. You think our old friends the sub-Wraith are still here?"

"Probably. Let's try to avoid them, shall we? Oh! Look!" she exclaimed, almost jumping out of her seat. The plain below them was a living mural of prehistoric life. A river glistened, snaking across the waving weeds and grasses. All sorts of animals populated the plain. Herds of grazing herbivores. Sleeker figures awaiting a chance to catch some prey. "A herd of _gomphotheres!_" she exclaimed, pointing down at the elephant-like mammals. "Look! _Entelodonts! _Early antelopes! _Tragoportax gaudryi! Palaeotheres! _ Early horses! John!" she nearly squealed, leaning so far to stare out the viewport he was afraid she was going to fall. "That ungulate! I don't even know what that is! A new species! Well, an extinct new species oh John!"

John smirked, guiding the ship into a leisurely glide over the crowded plain. He caught her arm, gently guided her back into her chair, pleased at her enthusiastic joy. Charmed and amused. "Easy does it, sweetheart, don't have an orgasm without me," he jested. "Wow!" He zoomed upwards, flew in a curving arc back to the ridge. "Here. A perfect view. Relatively clear. I'll set the proximity sensors just to be sure." He landed smoothly. Stood and moved to open the hatch. A waft of warm, humid air filled the Jumper. John grabbed the picnic basket, the hamper. And his P90. "Get the blanket, Moy."

Moira grabbed one, followed on his heels as he exited the ship. She spread out the blanket. Stepped past it to stare down the ridge, shielding her eyes with her hand as the sun beamed upon them. "I think those are _smilodons_, just waiting for their chance to strike. Such beautiful cats, sabertooth cats, John, see their spotted coats? And those could be early dogs, but they are hard to see in the bushes. Look!"

John moved to the blanket, set the basket and hamper down. Opened them. "Moy. Let's eat first, shall we?" He grabbed a beer. A sandwich. Drank a long sip. "Moira."

She forced herself to turn away from the plethora of life below her. Moved to sit next to him. Touched his hand. Tears of joy in her brown eyes. "John, oh John...do you have any idea how happy you've made me?"

"Generally or just today?" he quipped.

She laughed. Kissed him. Suddenly sat back, turning to the plain below them as emotions overwhelmed. She looked at the basket. "Geez, John...there's a lot in here. Do I really eat that much now?"

He laughed. "No. Well...sometimes." He shrugged as she glared at him.

"Hilarious." She grabbed a lemonade, a sandwich.

They ate companionably. Watching the animals. The cacophony of noise was a wild backdrop. Growls and trumpeting, cries and squeals. Birds sang. Animals called to one another. The wind blew gently, whispering in the long grasses around them.

Moira grabbed another sandwich, met John's gaze. He smiled, raised a brow but said nothing. "Don't," she warned, smiled. Handed him another beer. He took it, leaning close to brush his lips across hers. After a last cookie she wiped her mouth. Sipped her lemonade. Stared at the plain. "This is...this is incredible, John! Have you ever seen anything so utterly beautiful in your life?"

"No. I can't say that I have," he said quietly, watching as she removed the white woven shirt. The blue tank top dipped a little in the front, revealing the swells of her breasts. Bare arms. Her ponytail falling down her back, strands of brown hair dancing in the wind. Her rear snug in the gray pants as she leaned forward.

"Such a rich abundance of life, John!" she enthused. "So much life, so many varieties and species! So many species that don't exist any more! How could such a rich variety dwindle down to the few precious species we have left on Earth? How could all of this beauty, this life, this amazing assortment of adaptation and evolution be lost?"

"You tell me, baby. I'm no paleozoologist."

She smiled. Glanced back at him. He was smiling, watching her. Only her. The wind playing with his dark brown hair. Ruffling his black t-shirt. "True." She looked back at the plain. "I wish I could stay here. I mean, I wish we could stay here. For a month or two. To work. I mean I know we can't now, of course, since I'm pregnant, but afterwards...when John junior is old enough. Of course you'll never get that much time off to...John?" She looked behind her. He was standing, grabbing the basket, the cooler.

"I'll put this away, Moy. Don't you move."

"I'm sorry, John! I'm rambling. Come sit with me, please."

He smiled. "In a sex, Moira. Oops! I meant in a sec." He grinned, went round to the Jumper.

She smiled. "Sure you did, colonel." She looked at the plain, watching raptly. Distracted from her husband for once by the other passion in her life. "John! Come look at this! The motions of each herd are quite distinct, but they are exhibiting cooperative defensive behavior. John! You have to see this! There's a _glyptodont! _It's massive!" Suddenly an odd twang rent the air. She looked back at the Jumper. Heard a strumming of musical notes. Disbelief made her shake her head, move to her feet. She smiled. Frozen. Until she heard more music. Discordant notes that resolved into a melody. A familiar one. She headed for the Jumper.

John's voice joined the melody as he sang the lyrics. "_Oh thinking about our younger years. There was only you and me. We were young and wild and free. Now nothing can take you away from me. We've been down that road before, but that's over now. You keep me coming back for more..."_

Moira neared the Jumper, entranced. Enthralled, forgetting the world behind her as he continued

"_Baby you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven. And love is all that I need. And I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven."_

Moira turned the corner, heart racing. Emotions melting with admiration, love, desire. John sat on the ramp, guitar propped on his knees. Looking down as he played. Long fingers caressing the strings. As he sang, his fine tenor voice undercut with a huskiness that made her softly sigh.

"_Oh once in your life you find someone. Who can turn your world around. Bring you up when you're feeling down. Yeah nothing can change what you mean to me. Oh there's more that I can say. Just hold me now 'cause our love will light the way..."_

Moira froze again, toes curling in her shoes as he repeated the refrain. His voice rising and falling with the words. The music. The love seemingly pouring out of him. All for her. As if something had released his inner emotions. As if this torrent of romance only needed to be free of the city to reveal itself to her.

John's voice rose as he sang. "_I've been waiting for so long. For something to arrive. For love to come along. Now my dreams are coming true. Through the good times and the bad. Yeah, I'll be standing there by you. Ooh baby you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in..." _He broke off abruptly. Sensing she was there, although she hadn't said a word. Hadn't made a sound. He slowly lifted his head to see her riveted gaze. Her rosy lips parted. Brown eyes sparkling with tears. Love. Passion. It hit him like a wave, that love, washing over him. Almost palpable. He slowly smiled. Licked his lips. "Hey." He set the guitar aside. Stood. Walked down the ramp to her. "Wow...Moy, don't you get all girly on me now," he teased.

"John." One word, softly spoken. But conveying the tide of emotion. "Oh John!" She hugged him, moving now that the spell was broken.

He embraced her, kissing her brow. "See? I can be Colonel Romance, baby. Especially when it just the two of us. That song...I meant every word. The way I feel about you..the baby..the...you know what I mean, sweetheart. Every–"

She kissed him. A long, passionate kiss, halting his awkward words. "Oh John! Oh John! You, you..." She kissed him repeatedly. Stepped back from him. Smiled. Took his hand into hers. "Come with me, sweetie."

He smiled. Followed her. "Hmm...is this dessert, baby? I want you to be happy, Moira."

"I am, sweetie. And now you will be."

"Ah." He gently laughed. "I am, baby, very."

She turned, pulled him down to the blanket. "John." She kissed him. Pushed him onto his back. Moved over him, kissing and nibbling. Licking. Circled his ear and bit. Squirming on his long, lean body. "Oh colonel, colonel..." she breathed into his ear. Felt him avidly stirring under her. She sat upon him. Freed her hair to swirl around her. Ran her hands down his chest, his waist. Gyrated on him. "Is this what you want, sweetie?"

"Yes, baby. Just us. Loud as we want to be," he instructed. His hands running up her thighs. "Moira...my Moira." He groaned as she fingered his thigh, his crotch.

"Ooh, colonel, such ordnance..." she teased. "I think you need an ordnance check, sweetie." She leaned down, kissing him.

John caught her, rolled them so she was beneath him. He ran his mouth down her throat, her collar bone. Down to the swells of her breasts. "I want you, baby..." He lifted his head, looked round. "Here? Or in the Jumper?"

"Here. The ground's softer," she answered. Drawing his face to her, his mouth to hers again. Kissing. Inviting. Moving her body in welcome beneath his.

He slid his hand up under the tank top. Behind her as she arched. He unhooked the bra, freed her fuller breasts. Smiled."So fucking beautiful," he murmured. Kissing her. He ran his mouth down to one, then the other. Fingers plying at her pants now.

"Oh John, John," she whimpered, losing herself in the pleasure, the love. The promise of sex, of intimacy. She yanked his shirt up. Slid down to run her mouth along his waist. Tasting his skin. His scent. His sweat as the sun beat upon them.

He groaned, sat suddenly. "Moira?" He looked round again. "Are you sure we're oof!" His words ended in a breath.

Moira pushed him, shoved him onto his back. Kissed him. Unzipped his pants to slide her hand, to grasp and squeeze his erection. "Yes, sweetie. Oh sweetie, such ordnance! Shall we deploy?" She yanked up his shirt, ran her hands, then her mouth down his chest, his waist. To his boxers.

John moaned, catching her hair in his fingers as her mouth toyed with his increasingly hard erection. Wetting the fabric of his silky blue boxers. As she sucked, pressed. He shifted. "Fuck! Oh fuck, fuck!" he enthused.

Moira freed him, sat. "Hmm...colonel...not nearly hard enough, is it?" She frowned, tilting her head to examine his jutting length. Still trapped in the now drenched boxers.

He smiled. "It will be, baby, just you keep doing that."


	4. Chapter 4

Extinction Event4

Moira smiled. Bit her lower lip. Nibbling. She murmured, whimpered slightly to arouse him. Entice him. She stood. Removed her pants. Then her panties. She slid onto him, yanking down his pants. His boxers. "Oh John..." she purred. Kissed him, gyrating. His hands cupped her breasts under the tank top. His mouth entwined with hers. His tongue gliding as he shifted, shifted. Groaning in frustration as he could feel her readiness but was unable to enter her as she countered his moves with her own.

"Moira!" he scolded. He caught her, rolled her onto her back and kissed down, down, sliding up the tank top to tease, tongue each breast. Moira arched, hands on his arms, sliding now under his shirt as she moaned. Her legs spreading as he mouth skimmed down, down. "Hey John junior," he teased against the baby bump, "you were conceived here." He kissed along her thigh. His fingers plying between her legs.

"John! Oh John, John!" she cried as the anticipation thrummed between them. Flooding her with sensual hungers, demands. He slid up her body and abruptly entered her. A quick thrust that made him groan in relief, lust. "John! Oh John!" she cried, squirming as he began thrusting.

"Fuck oh fuck fuck fuck! Moira, my Moira!" he growled, thrusting faster, harder. Kissing her repeatedly. Gently nibbling her earlobe until she whimpered, squirmed. Nails running along his bare back. "Tighter, baby, tighter oh yes! Yes, baby, harder on me now! Fuck!" he enthused as she squirmed, squeezed, pleasure circling now.

Moira clenched, bit his ear as he thrust harder, faster. Sliding deliciously over and over. Bringing her rapidly to culmination. He began to spasm, body tensing as he neared his own conclusion. "Oh John! John, John, John please! John, John, please! John!" she cried loudly as she came. The orgasm bright, hot. Sweeping her away on a pulsing tide.

John rocked her wildly, turned on by her ripeness, her loudness. Her love. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck, baby!" he yelled, coming quickly after her. Shuddering to an orgasmic release. Deeply enfolded in her. Moira clutched as he rocked her faster, faster, faster until he spurted, strained. Fell upon her. "Fuck! Oh fuck that is sweet! Fucking sweet! Moira! My Moira!" He kissed her, shifting his weight, never forgetting the baby bump.

Moira kissed him, relaxing as he slid out of her, rolled onto his back. "Oh John!" She rolled on top of him. Kissing him over and over. Fingers in his hair. Lips on his lips, his throat. "Oh John...John..."

He held her for a moment, relaxing. Sated. "Ah baby...this is paradise, isn't it? Not a single interruption."

"Yes, John. Just us. I love you, John."

"I love you, Moira." He kissed her. "We're the only two people on the planet, baby."

"Yes, sweetie. Perfect. Isn't it wonderful? I mean, to get away from everyone? Except you, of course."

"I know exactly what you mean, baby. You're talking to the guy who was posted to McMurdo and actually liked it. Except for the cold."

She smiled. Kissed him. "I would be on digs for months. With only a few people, but I'd be alone for hours and hours. Perfectly happy. You do know, don't you?"

"Yes." He kissed her. Shifted under her. "Hmm...baby...I am sweaty and sticky now. How far is that turquoise pond? Your bathing pool," he prompted.

She considered, glancing up at the distance. "Not too far. A pleasant walk, that way." She pointed. Met his gaze. Saw the glint in his brilliant green eyes. The glint that promised sexual pleasure, kinky things. "Oh oh. John..."she warned. Sat and restored her bra. Pulled on her tank top. Reached for her pants and panties. "I know that look."

"What look?" he asked. "I was merely suggesting a swim. An innocent skinny-dip in that lovely pool." He sat, pulling up his shorts, his pants. Moira scrambled into her panties and pants.

Moira smirked. "Yeah, right. Because when we are soaking wet you never get horny, not at all."

"Never."

She laughed at his solemn tone. Moved to the edge of the ridge to gaze at the amazing assortment of animals. A shadow fell across her and she looked up to see an enormous flock of birds flying overhead. Hundreds and hundreds. John moved to stand beside her, arm sliding round her waist as he stared up at them too. The sunlight resumed, then faded as another shadow engulfed them. An enormous bird flew over them. John swore, whirling to grab his gun. "John, no! It's all right, sweetie!"

"All right? I could fly that thing, Moira!" he exclaimed, pausing to watch the bird glide over the ridge. "It's as big as a 747 jet!"

"Isn't it wonderful? _Argentavis magnificens!_ An early vulture. A scavenger, so we're in no danger."

"Huh," John commented, not convinced. "Grab the blanket, baby." He moved round to the Jumper. Moira grabbed the blanket, shook it out. Followed him. John placed his guitar in its case. Grabbed a smaller cooler and left the ship. Closed the hatch. "I'll leave the proximity alarms on. Should keep the ship safe and undisturbed."

"What's in there, sweetie? Oh, let me guess. More beer?"

He laughed at her tone. "Yes. And lemonade. We are going to work up a considerable thirst, baby. Lead on, doctor."

She eyed him a moment, then turned and headed across the long, swaying grasses. She pulled on her shirt. "Um, John...what exactly do you have in mind?"

He smiled at her hesitant tone. "Don't you worry, baby. I am very aware of John junior. And since we can be as loud and as exuberant as we want...well...let's just see how far I can take you. Pretty damn far, I'm thinking."

"Oh boy," she muttered, intrigued and concerned. His sudden laughter did little to relax her, but she trusted him. Loved him. Wanted to see exactly what he had in mind. "Um, John...does this involve, um...props?"

"No, Moira. Only us. Oh. Maybe a popsicle. We'll see."

"Hilarious, John." She turned to view his assessing, loving gaze. "A popsicle? You want me to lick it, colonel?" She frowned at his salacious expression. "I meant the popsicle!"

"Sure you did, baby." He motioned for her to continue. "Yes. Lick it. Suck it. Bite it. Then I will take you to...well, you'll see."

She glanced at him. "Okay, John. Through here." She ducked under an overhang of wisteria. The purple flowers were massive, drooping clusters. The scent nearly overwhelmed as John followed after her. A flock of birds scattered, filling the air with a raucous complaint. A butterfly the size of John's hand flitted past. Wings of deepest cobalt lined with crimson. The turquoise pool sparkled invitingly. Lush grasses waved in the breezes like beckoning fingers. A flock of swans took flight. A herd of tiny deer scattered slowly, more curious than afraid.

Moira spread out the blanket. John set the cooler down. Touched her arm. "Stay here a sec. I'll do a quick perimeter check."

"As ordered, colonel." She watched him, gun in hand, carefully scouting round the pool. Fish splashed in the waters. Disturbing the turquoise depths. Animals scattered at his approach. Tiny horses. Deer. Squirrels scrambling up trees, cursing at the interruption to their day. Birds sang contentedly.

He returned to her. "Okay, baby. Strip." With another look round he carefully set down his gun. Pulled off his shirt. Glanced at her. "Moira? I said strip." He undid his pants.

"Um...okay, John. I...um..." Suddenly shy she took off her shirt. Shoes. Watched him sit to remove his boots and socks. "I, I don't suppose you brought a, a bathing suit?"

He laughed. Stood. Turned to her. "No, baby. I want you naked. Completely naked and utterly, utterly mine to do with as I please." His gaze raked over her. He turned away to remove his pants. Boxers. Strode naked into the waters.

Moira stared, watching him. The nape of his neck. The broad shoulders, arms at his sides. The length of his back. The long legs striding, the firm rear clenching with each confident step. Until he disappeared into the water.

John submerged, startled by the clarity of the waters. He could see clear to the bottom. A school of brightly colored fish swerved around his legs. He broke the surface, turned to see Moira frozen in place. "Moira! I wasn't planning to swim alone! Get that pert little ass naked and in here now, damn it!"

"Sorry, John!" She waited until he swam further out, creating ripples with every strong stroke. She quickly undressed, hastily entered the water as he turned to watch her. She swam to him, the warmth soothing. But the clarity was unsettling. Bathing her in an aqua sheen.

He smiled. Pulled her to him and kissed her. "Moira. Shy, are we, baby? It's only me."

"I know that! It's just...you...I..."

He kissed her again. Freed her. "I'll race you. To that bank and back? Will that be okay for John junior if you hey!" he protested, laughed as she darted ahead of him. Splashing him. He grinned, swam after her.

Moira reached the bank, turned as John reached her. He blocked her. "Hey! Get out my way, flyboy!"

"You cheated, Moira!" He splashed her, making her laugh. Sped ahead of her the other way.

She followed, slowing to admire his powerful strokes. Long legs and arms. Flexing muscles. His long, lean body creating wave after wave as he swam. Dark body hair glinting in the turquoise waters. Moira was suddenly seized with a craving to lick every drop of water off every inch of him. She smiled. Swam after him.

John slowed, turned. "Hey! Are you letting me win, baby?"

She reached him. Smiled. "Yes. I was enjoying the view, sweetie. I was enjoying watching you work all of those manly muscles of yours."

He smiled. "Ah. You ain't seen nothing yet, baby."

She laughed. Swam past him. Walked out of the water. Very aware of John's avid gaze locked onto her. Onto her soaking wet, naked body. Onto her rear as she sashayed for him. She reached the blanket, snatched her shirt from the pile of clothing and held it over her breasts and crotch. Turned feeling him behind her. She stared at his dripping wet hair, face, body.

John licked his lips slowly, enjoying the arousal in her gaze. The desire. The passion blooming, just waiting for him to ignite it. He yanked the shirt from her. Let his gaze wander all over her dripping wet body. Straggly hair dripping onto her breasts. Water sparkling everywhere.

She shifted. "John..." Her voice was soft, fraught with emotion.

He touched her hip, meeting her gaze. Smiled. Gently kissed her. He reclined onto his back on the blanket. "Moira." His voice was low, husky with desire. She had seen the lust in his brilliant gaze. Had heard it in his voice. So male. So primal. She felt herself reacting. She turned to look at him. He was looking up at her. "Start here." He touched his hip. "Work your way to here." He touched his lips. "However you want. Whatever you want. Then it will be my turn. Whatever I want. However I want."

"Oh." Moira felt weak. His gaze predatory, but warm. She moved to her knees. Was about to slide onto him.

"Ah, no. Crawl. Crawl over me."

"Oh." She blushed. Moved onto her hands and knees over him. Bent down and kissed his thighs. Very aware of his increasingly upright erection. So close. So hard. So big. Water glistening on it, drops sliding down the length of him. She ran her fingers along his thigh. Licking the water, tongue darting along his pelvis. Nibbling. John groaned, shifting. Staring as water dripped off her long hair. From her breasts onto him. She grew bolder. Ran her mouth along his pelvic bone as her fingers played between his legs. John groaned in tension, tightness. Arousal rushing along every nerve.

Moira's fingers slid up to caress his cock now. While she nibbled his pelvis. Bit. John nearly sat, fell back, moaning in pleasure, suspense. Her strokes faster, faster. Her nails running up an down, up and down. Gently squeezing.

"Mouth," he whispered huskily. Losing himself in the wild sensations. Staring hard at her.

Moira knew what he wanted. Exactly what he wanted her to do. She freed him to stroke his hip over and over. She ran her mouth along the hard shaft slowly. Licking the water dribbling along his sensitive skin. John groaned loudly, in ecstasy of sensations as her tongue tickled, slathered. As her mouth ran up, up, up. So close now he clenched his hands on the blanket to attempt control. Staring at her. Watching as she took him into her mouth. Rosy lips closing over him now. Sucking and swirling. Sliding up to the sensitive head. She gently, oh so gently bit.

John tensed, growling. Grunted. "Fuck! Oh fuck, fuck fuck! Moira! Fuck!" He jerked, couldn't help it, the rush of lust causing a spurt, a thrust to enter that snug, warm, wet opening as deeply as he could.

Moira almost choked. She freed him, coughing. Spit as he shuddered. Spilled a bit as he throbbed, so hungry now. So eager. "John! What the fuck?" she flared, but he only smirked, helpless to soothe her. She glared at him. "Son of a bitch!" she muttered, but began to kiss up his waist. Swerving round the jutting hardness of him.

John relaxed slightly as she ran kisses up his chest. Fingers playing along his sides. He forced himself to wait, to wait. The lust almost unbearable now. Moira kissed up his throat. Circled his ear. Bit. Bit harder as he groaned. She kissed his lips. Deep, long kisses to savor his mouth.

Moira pulled back at last. "John? You–"

"My turn! Fuck!" he snarled, almost wincing from need He yanked her down to him. Her mouth to his. Kissing her so deeply, so passionately she lost her breath for a moment. He trailed kisses down her throat, her collarbone. Nibbling. His hands guided her to move up, up over him, still on her hands and knees.


	5. Chapter 5

Extinction Event5

John stopped her, holding her in place above him. He ran his mouth between her breasts. Licking the water. He pulled her lower as he cupped her breasts. Licking the water, kissing greedily. Sucking at the hard, rosy nipples. Gently pulling, nibbling. Moira whimpered, shifting, arching as he teased, tormented. She nearly fell, body flooding with need, with lust. "John! Oh John, John!" she murmured, voice strained. A gasp escaped her at his gentle nibbling, his gentle bites.

John moved her further, freeing her breasts to run his mouth along her waist. Gently over the baby bump. Along her hips. Nibbling. Hands on her rear to squeeze and squeeze, to shove her down to him. To all but bury himself in her now. Moira gasped, realized what he was planning to do. Flushed at the highly intimate possession at this angle.

"John! John, no, no, John, please, no, no, please, John, strawberries, strawberries!" she stuttered the safe word.

John ignored her. Lusting for the taste of her, the scent of her. He kissed along her inner thigh, then traced along her mound. Licking and nibbling. Shoving her down again as he thrust his mouth along her, tongue darting, lips nibbling, seeking. Fingers grasping her rear, groping, searching where his mouth wasn't already invading.

Moira gasped, sobbed. "John! Oh God! John, John, John!" she cried, tensing, flooding. Nearly falling as he aggressively took her. Found what he sought and sucked hard at it. Moira whimpered, cried out over and over as the pleasure pulsed wildly. She squirmed but he held her in place. Freed her abruptly and slid out from under her. Moira trembled, collapsed to the blanket on her stomach, trying to catch her breath.

John's erection was throbbing painfully now. About to come right there. Instead he moved behind her, eyes glued to her naked rear as she shifted, trying to move. She was open, ripe, ready to be utterly his. He touched her back, on his knees behind her. Hauled her up to her hands and knees again. Shoved her legs wide and thrust into her.

Moira cried out. Arching, scrambling but John held her angled down on her knees. Thrusting deeply, excruciatingly slowly as he eased every inch of him into her. Grunting loudly in relief, lust. His engorged cock filling her, finding every pleasurable spot to make her whimper, sob, clutch the blanket helplessly. He began to move a little harder, a little faster. The friction making him harder, making him hungrier still. He forgot himself for a moment, rocking her wildly now, harder and harder. Each motion a straining step towards release.

John stopped suddenly. Catching his breath. Eased himself out of her. "On your back now. Be better," he rasped. Worried suddenly he might ram her into the ground.

Moira couldn't speak. She couldn't catch her breath. She collapsed. Rolled onto her back. Wide-eyed at the way he had taken her. "John?"

He moved over her, kissing her deeply. Thrust into her again. Riding her hard again, faster and faster. Moira clutched, clung, hanging onto him, legs wrapping round him as he began the frenzied rush to climax all over again. Both were moaning with sexual pleasure, both rushing towards the climax.

"John!" Moira nearly screamed his name, the climax slamming into her. Sharp pleasure making her pulse, making her writhe under him like a wild animal.

"Fuck!" he shouted, shuddering violently as he came. He thrust hard, ejaculated into an orgasm that shook him. He fell upon her, losing his breath. At last able to relax. "Fuck," he muttered against her skin.

Moira relaxed her hold on him. Unclenched her muscles from his cock. Gentled her hands on his arms to run up and down his back. Feeling the scratches she had inflicted. Easing her legs from around him. She shifted, eliciting a moan from him. She tried to calm her breathing. Breasts still trapped under him. "John," she whispered. She kissed his brow.

"Moira." He lifted his head to view her face. "John junior?"

"Fine."

"Oh." He shifted his weight off her anyway. Easing himself out of her. "Oh fuck, baby." He brushed a strand of damp hair from her face. "Exuberant sex at its fucking finest." He kissed her. "My Moira. Every inch of you is mine. Mine."

"Yes, sweetie," she agreed. Ran her fingers along his face. "John, oh John...you..."

"Easy, baby." He rolled them onto their sides. Drew her against him. Entangled bodies sweaty.

"Moira. Fuck, that was fucking exquisite. Give me...oh hell, I won't be able to get it up for at least an hour."

"Thank God!" she muttered, causing him to weakly laugh. "I'm serious, John! You...you...such intensity, John! You..."

"Yeah, I know," he happily agreed. "Away from the city we can really indulge." He kissed her. Closed his eyes a moment. "Give me a sec here. Oh fuck. I am so blissfully tired."

"Me too. Oh John...John..." She kissed him. Snuggled. Reluctantly sat free of his arms. Pulled on her tank top. Leaned over to open the cooler. She grabbed a beer, a pink lemonade. "Here."

He opened his eyes. Sat. Eyed the beer. "Thanks." He took a long swallow as she drank the lemonade. He touched her arm. "You didn't have to get dressed yet, baby. I love the feel of you in my arms, baby, after sex."

"We're not in our cozy bed, sweetie."

"Oh. Yeah." He drank more, looking round as she sipped her lemonade. She abruptly stood and pulled on her underwear, her clothes. "What's the rush, baby?"

Moira sat to pull on her socks and her shoes. "We have to get back, sweetie. While we still have the strength to walk." He laughed tiredly. "Do you have the stamina to get back to the ship?"

He laughed again. "Maybe." He lazily pulled on his shorts, his clothing. "What I need now is nap, Moy. With you."

"I couldn't agree more, John," she said tiredly. Body still thrumming from the excessive pleasure. She took their empty bottles, put them into the cooler. "Huh. I don't see any popsicles," she teased.

"I didn't think you 'd be wanting anything else big and hard besides my ordnance," he rejoined.

"Hilarious, John!" Moira sighed as he sat, pulling on socks and boots. She scooted closer, into his arms. Against him as he enfolded her close. "John?"

He kissed her, stroking her arm. He eyed the turquoise pool. "Yes?"

"This...this has been wonderful!"she softly enthused. "Perfect. Like a, like a second honeymoon. Considering our first honeymoon was only a few hours."

"Incredible, exuberant hours," he corrected warmly.

"And before we even got married, so maybe this is the real honeymoon?"

"Whatever."

She laughed. "Is that your opinion, colonel? Whatever?"

"Yes, sweetheart." He nuzzled her throat as she shifted against him. "What do you say we go back to the Jumper and have a nap? Then we can take a flyover and check out the rest of the planet."

She smiled. "Sounds wonderful, John! But do you have time? I mean, do we–"

"We have all the time in the world, baby, don't you worry." She turned to face him. At her stare he sighed. "Fine. We'll dial in and call home. Then go. Geez, Moira, it's not like we're two teenagers out on a date."

She smiled at his annoyed tone. "But we are, John, on a date." She stood, pulling him to his feet. "And our honeymoon, sweetie."

"Whatever," he grumbled, causing her to laugh. He grabbed his P90 and the cooler as she snatched the blanket from the grasses. He retrieved his aviator shades from a pocket, slipped them on and smiled at her. "Lead on, sweetheart. I've got your pert little six. In more ways than one."

"Hilarious, sweetie. This way." Moira led him out of the undergrowth, into the sunlight. Across the waving grasses. The wind blew warmly. The sun beat hotly upon them. The air was heavier with oxygen. John found himself sweating again. He tore his eyes from Moira's swinging hair and rear to glance round. Moira pointed. "Believe it or not those are ancestors of giraffes and okapis. _Prolibytherium._"

"Ah. Looks more like a moose to me," John commented as they passed the tall, dark brown creatures. "A moose wearing a flat hat. Antlers?"

"No. Ossicones, like giraffes. Horns. Magnificent, aren't they? Over there," she pointed towards the distant trees, slowing to stare and smile, "is _rodentia _suborder _hystricognathi. _A _telicomys, _the largest rodent that ever lived! A burrowing _dinomyids,_ terrible mice."

"That's...a mouse?" John stared, mouth open for a moment. "It looks like a spotted giant capybara. The size of a hippo!" He watched the enormous animal snuffling at the grasses. Its brown and white coat striking against the greenery.

"Yes. Very good, John. It is related to the capybara and guinea pigs. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Not the word I would have chosen," he muttered, watching the giant rodent trundle into the forest.

Moira slowed to walk beside him, shielding her eyes with her hand from the bright sun. She glanced at him. His hair was dry but wildly disordered. His shades shielding his brilliant green eyes as they surveyed the terrain. Assessing any potential hazards. The black t-shirt was clinging to his long, lean torso and broad shoulders. The gray pants were snug, snaking down his long legs with every step. "You can relax, colonel. There's nothing to shoot."

He glanced at her. At the open woven shirt. At the swells of her breasts popping out of the tank top. "Not yet, Moy."

They reached the Jumper. Moira opened the hatch, entered. John followed, shut the hatch. Watching as she set the blanket on a seat. Squatted in front of the basket top open it. "No comments, flyboy."

He smiled as she glanced over her shoulder at him. He removed his shades, licked his lips. Set the cooler and the P90 down. "Okay, baby."

She looked back at the basket, reacting to his handsome, flirtatious demeanor. She pulled out a cookie. Another. "Heads up!" She turned, tossed it. He deftly caught the cookie, bit into it. She ate hers, closed the basket. "I thought you wanted a nap, sweetie. Before your call-in." She grabbed another, ate it. "Want one more?"

"No, I'm good." He moved behind her. Sank to his knees. "Suddenly I'm not so tired after all," he teased. His arms encircled her waist, drawing her against him.

"John!" She laughed. Turned to him. "Colonel, I thought you wanted–"

"It's that pert little ass, baby. And that appetite of yours." He kissed her. "Chocolate." He kissed her again.

She scooted back from him. "John? Seriously?" She glanced down at his crotch. Ran her hand along him.

"Soon, baby...for now we can just fool around." He stood. Spread the blanket over the floor. Grabbed another. "Let's relax. Maybe doze a bit out of that sun." He laid on his back, languidly stretched. Moaned happily. Patted the space next to him. "Moy?"

Moira smiled. Stretched out next to him. Shifted. Rolled onto her side and snuggled against him as his arm slid round her. "John...um..."

"I know, it's not a cozy bed, baby, but it will do for a quickie. A quick nap, that is. Unless you want a quickie, of course. But that would be better if we stood or sat."

"Sweetie, are you going to tell me what's really on your mind? Besides the wild sex?"

He smiled. "Not only on the mind, baby. Damn..." He kissed her. "Get on top of me, baby. Ride me once you make me hard again. My back can take it. My cock certainly can."

She sighed. Sat. "What is it, John? I know there's something. You only fuck me like that when you are deflecting about something." He was silent, cursing her perspicacity. He ran his fingers along her arm, catching strands of her hair as she leaned over him. Propped on her elbow to study his face. She ran her fingers on his chest. Gently kissed him. "John? You can tell me. Tell me anything, sweetie."

John sighed. Met her loving gaze. "I...I hesitated," he finally admitted. Uneasily looked away from her. As if he would see blame in her eyes. Disdain.

Moira waited, but he was silent. She kissed him again. "John? I don't understand. Hesitated? When? Where?"

He licked his lips. Staring up at the ship's ceiling now. Letting the silence grow and grow. He could feel his wife's eyes on him as she waited. "On the last mission," he finally said. "Just a step. A small thing. A fraction of a second." He frowned. "Maybe two. I've never done that before. Never." His voice was low, stern.

Moira waited but he fell silent again. Brooding. She stared, puzzled. "Hesitated over what, exactly?" she asked gently. Fingers in his hair to soothe, to calm.

"Engaging the enemy. No. When I heard there was a thing, a monster, a Wraith kind of thing on that planet. That creature I filmed for you. When I heard it was there, at first we didn't know it was dead so we didn't...I didn't know...I...um, hesitated. Because of you, Moy." He met her gaze. Brilliant green eyes almost fierce. Defiant. "Because of you," he repeated.


	6. Chapter 6

Extinction Event6

A slight gasp escaped Moira's lips. Of surprise. Guilt. Concern. John's gaze boring into her, not quite accusatory but there was a defiance there that made her feel a little uneasy. Her fingers froze in his hair. She shifted a little, not quite pressing on his body as she had been. As if he might need some space between them, despite the intimacy they had just shared.

"You," he repeated in that same low voice. The same undertone not of anger, not quite blame, but something else. "All I could think of was you. John junior. If something were to happen to me what would happen to you. I know. I know you would lose the baby. I know. So...I..."

"Reconsidered your options," he finished for him. Still unsettled. She kissed him. "Became cautious. There's nothing wrong with that, sweetie. Nothing at all. It's about time you considered your own safety as well as everyone else's. It makes you a better leader. You're no less brave, John. You're more."

"More?" he asked, scoffing. "It was...it was selfish, Moy," he asserted.

"Selfish? How could putting me and John junior first be selfish?" she questioned.

"Well, not that part, but...I put myself there too. And I can't afford to do that. Ever."

Moira frowned. "What? It's about fucking time you did, John!" she flared. She sat, glared at the wall. Fingers sliding from his hair, from his body. "I don't know why you are so obstinate about this! You have to consider your own safety, of course! It doesn't make you any less of a man, any less of a leader! Is that it? If something happened to you what would happen to Atlantis? Shall I tell you?" she continued before he could reply. "It would fall. Simple as that. We would lose twice as many men and the Wraith would be at our doorstep in no time! What would happen to me? You're right. I would lose the baby. This baby! Your baby! Under the unbearable loss of you!" She touched her abdomen.

John sat. His own guilt thrown by her anger, her disdain. Not over what he had done, but because he felt bad about doing it. "Look, Moira, I didn't mean I don't consider my own safety. Of course I do. I just–"

"Just what? For a fraction of a fucking second you thought solely of yourself? Is that wrong to you, John? Do you want to be a martyr, is that it? Do you want to fall in battle, in some heroic but pointless act?"

"No! Not at all! Moira!" He grabbed her arm before she could move. "You don't understand!"

"Of course I don't, John! Damn it, why don't you explain it to me!"

"I–"

"Well?" she demanded, furious now. "You're just like him, aren't you? The colonel! Your dark side self in that other reality! Having that fucking death wish, that need to exculpate all your guilt, all your losses by throwing yourself in the line of fire, by risking your life recklessly time after time as if that would make things right! As if that would make all that darkness go away!"

"No! I do not–" he tried to protest, but she ignored him.

"Is that it? Well, you can't! You can't!" She hit his chest. "You have a wife, now, damn it! You have a child on the way! You can't be so fucking reckless! You can't–"

"I'm not! Damn it will you let me explain?" he flared, catching her arms before she could hit him again. "Fuck! I am not like him. Don't you ever say I am like him, do you hear me!" he ordered. His tone making her lower her gaze. "Now," he paused, calming himself. Gentling his grasp on her arms. Gentling his voice. "I'm not like that. I have to think of everyone first. That is my job. And now, now...for a moment, just a moment I...I couldn't. Because of you. John junior. I have a wife now. A child on the way, as you so helpfully pointed out. And it threw me. Okay? The importance of me. To you. To our son. To our future. Yours. Mine. His. You see?"

Moira didn't move. Didn't look at him. Listening. Calming herself. "I...I see." But her voice was sullen.

"Do you? Do you?" he repeated, annoyed. "I don't think you do, Moira. What it meant to me. How it goes against everything. The way I 've been trained to do my job. The very way I engage the enemy."

"I'm sorry, John."

"Sorry? Sorry? There's no need for you to be sorry, Moira. It's me. It's what you've...it's made me more aware of how reckless I have been. Am. But it didn't really bother me, you know. The whole city depending on me and all. The teams, the marines. But you...you...I can't be as reckless because of you. Especially now. I have a wife now. A child on the way."

It sounded like an accusation. Moira frowned. "I'm sorry, John."

"No. No! I didn't mean it like that! Damn it! Not at all! I meant...I meant...will you fucking look at me!" he snapped. Had to restrain himself from shaking her.

Moira met his gaze. Saw his irritation, discomfort. Guilt. "What do you want from me, John?" she asked. "I can't very well undo this!" She touched her abdomen.

He frowned. Touched her hand there. "I don't want you to undo that! Fuck! I'm the one who put him there, aren't I? I want you to understand. How...how uneasy it made me feel. Over it. Over hesitating. That's all. You asked what was wrong. Well, there it is." He freed her. Reclined onto his back suddenly.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, John."

"Stop saying that!" he snapped. "Damn it, Moira! You never have to apologize to me! For anything!"

Moira scooted closer. She could tell he was pissed. When he was pissed he was sexy. Dangerous. Moira longed to tame him. She ran her hand along his thigh. "Are you sure, John? I don't have to apologize for making you more cautious?"

"No!" He scowled.

Moira laid next to him. Propped up on an elbow. She ran her fingers up to his chest. "Not for making you put yourself first for a change, with me and John junior?"

"No." He tried to ignore her wandering fingers. Her closeness.

Her hand slid up his chest as she leaned in towards him. "Not for needing you to be safe?"

"No." He found his anger dissipating under her concern, her touches. The press of her fuller breasts on his arm. Her soft voice. The tickle of her hair as it fell loose around them.

Moira kissed up his throat. Circled his ear. "Not for loving you so much, for needing you so much that sometimes it hurts? That sometimes it strangles me?"

"No," he said gruffly. Her voice a whisper in his ear. Her mouth trailing down his throat as her fingers trailed down to his crotch. Stroking as her mouth caught his in a long, passionate kiss.

"Not for wanting to kiss every inch of you, colonel?" she teased hotly. Slid over him.

He smiled, catching her. "No. Especially not for that, baby," he replied, relaxing finally. He kissed her. Rolled them so she was under him. He kissed her repeatedly , maneuvering his body along hers. Becoming aroused as he pressed, pressed his cock between her legs. He opened the shirt, pulled down the tank top strap, the bra strap to kiss along her collar bone. Her shoulder. Hand running up to cup a breast.

"Um, John...the call-in?" she reminded.

"Fuck the call-in," he muttered, mouth moving down to her breast as he pulled the fabric out of his way.

She gasped, arched as he slowly kissed, sucked. Fingers sliding to her pants as his arousal pushed, pushed between her legs. "John, John...you should do the call-in first so one comes–"

"We're the only ones coming, baby, I guarantee it," he refuted sincerely. He rolled off her. He undid his pants. "First this, then the call-in. I need sex, baby. Now."

Moira shifted, lifted, undid her pants. Kicked off a shoe and yanked down her pants, her panties to free one leg. John was suddenly over her, pushing her thighs apart. Hand roughly running up her bare skin to stroke, to caress. To feel her moistness, her softness. Her heat as she whimpered. He kissed her, fingers playing along every inch of her to arouse, to probe. To rub until she squirmed, clutching at him. "John! Oh John!"

"Moira, don't ever apologize for this," he teased. "For making my cock so hard." He thrust in slowly, savoring every inch of her, sliding as she clenched, clutched. He groaned, began to rock them gently. Building a rippling pleasure. "Is that all right, baby?" he asked in her ear. Kissing down her throat. Tongue licking.

"John!" She paused, trying to calm her voice. "Oh John, John...yes, yes, yes!" The tension grew, grew. The passion rocking them steadily. She arched, whimpered as he increased speed, thrust. He yanked her shirt and bra out of the way to gently suck each breast, to gently nibble each hard nipple. "John! Oh John, John! I didn't think it was, it was let's have sex all day day...oh John!"

He chuckled, groaned. "Fuck oh fuck! Didn't I tell you, Moira? I t is let's have sex all day day. After all, this is our second honeymoon oh fuck fuck fuck!" he enthused. "Tighter, baby!"

"Faster!" she countered, pulling him closer. Squirming under him, shifting to give him every access. "John, oh John!" She cried loudly as the orgasms rippled, one right after the other as he moved faster, faster, harder. The intense friction a messy, sensual tide that swept her along with him.

John smiled at his ecstacy, her enjoyment. He tensed, thrusting faster to bring her to a sudden climax that made her cry out with inarticulate wonder. He grunted, growled as he came. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Moira...so fucking sweet!" He shuddered, the spasms shaking him, jolting him. Releasing at last. He fell upon her but shifted off the baby bump. Kissed her. "Fuck! Oh fuck, baby...the floor's not too hard, is it?"

She weakly laughed. "Now you ask? Thanks, sweetie, for the concern."

He smiled. "Sorry, baby, but I just had to have you. So fucking sweet...every inch...so–"

"Every inch of you, sweetie, inside of me. And no, the floor's not too hard. Not as hard as your cock, colonel."

He laughed. Rolled them so he was on his back. "Better, baby? I wouldn't want that pert little ass to get sore." He slid his hand down, gently squeezed her rear.

"John!" He laughed, squeezed again. She sighed. Kissed him. "Look at us, sweetie! I should be out there! Working! But instead I am on top of you, having amazing sex again."

"Yeah. Talk about the burden of command," he joked. "It's our honeymoon, baby. My direct order is to keep having amazing sex with me."

"Oh? As ordered, colonel." She kissed him, snuggled on him. "I need a nap now. Seriously. But I guess you have to–"

"Then let's take a nap. I'm beat. Seriously." He shifted, closed his eyes. Arms around her, one hand still cupping her rear. "Then we can do the call-in."

She moved but he held her in place. "John? We should call-in first, don't you think? Although I guess we have to get back soon, don't we? John?"

"I think we banned post-coital talking, didn't we, sweetheart? Ssh," he remonstrated.

"John, you really should ow!" she complained as he swatted her rear.

"Hush! Half an hour. Cat nap. Now hush, baby. No talking!" He shifted, getting as comfortable as he could. Pleasantly tired. Sated. Secure with Moira half-naked on top of him.

Moira smirked at his annoyance. Shifted on him. Kissed him. Rested her head on his chest, cuddling. Also tired but pleasured. Enjoying the feel of his body under her. So firm, so strong. Warm. Protective. All hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Extinction Event7

John shifted, groaned as the floor seemed to jut into his back. He opened his eyes. Checked his watch. Frowned. He had been down for an hour. He nudged Moira. "Sweetheart." She was sound asleep, sprawled on top of him. He smiled. Gently rolled to free himself from her. He stood as she stirred, fell back asleep. He draped the blanket over her bare rear after a fond look. He pulled up his shorts, pants. Grabbed his gun and opened the hatch.

He yawned, seeing a misty rain falling. The air was gilded with shafts of green and gold. Droplets like pearls sparkled on the ship. He glanced back at his wife. Moira hadn't moved. He zipped his pants, fastened his belt. Stepped down the ramp to view the terrain.

Moira stirred, rolled. Woke feeling the floor instead of John beneath her. "John?" She sat, yawned. Brushed back her hair. Stared at the open hatchway as the warm, wet air wafted to her. Tasting of moisture, of rain. She scrambled into her clothes. Stepped to the ramp. "John!" she called, not feeling panic yet. Reasoning that he must not have wandered too far since he had left the door open. Left her asleep.

He appeared suddenly, smiled. Walked up the ramp to her. "Perimeter check. Big things on the move." He closed the hatch, standing close to her. Moira stared. He was misted with water. It sparkled on his hair, on his skin. On the P90 he held. "Time to go."

She touched his arm. Ran her fingers up his chest. Pushed him back into the wall and kissed him. "Hmm...John..." She licked up the side of his face. The water tasted sweet, pure. "I can't resist you wet."

"Seriously, Moy? Again?"

She laughed at his expression, part surprise, part interest. "Can't get it up, colonel? Oh well." She sighed, moved to the front of the ship.

John grinned, set the P90 down. "I didn't say that, baby. Seriously, Moy, do you want–"

"It was a joke, sweetie. Keep it in your pants," she called over her shoulder. Sat in the co-pilot seat.

"Oh." He slid into the pilot's seat. Met her teasing gaze. "It wasn't funny, baby. Don't make a joke about offering sex and then not mean it."

She smirked at his scowl. "Sorry, sweetie."

"No, you're not," he observed. Powered the ship. "All right. I'm thinking we can check out that abandoned lab. Remember? All that Ancient tech and data."

"It's hard to forget, John. That was our refuge from the sub-Wraith. My split-open foot." She flexed her scarred foot in memory of the attack. The vicious claws ripping flesh and muscle and bone. Nearly amputating her foot if not for John saving her. "You need to do the call-in first."

"Screw that. We'll do a flyover and then–"

"John! Do the call-in, would you?" she snapped. "We have to check in. That's standard protocol, isn't it?"

He sighed. "Yeah. Fine," he grumbled. Smoothly flying the ship off the ground and towards the Stargate. "Whoa!" He veered the vehicle sharply to the left to avoid a massive beast that was walking along the ridge. Its head nearly reached the ship in the air. "What the...oh wait! I got this! _Indicotherium?_"

"Yes! Very good, John! Wow...it's–"

"Huge! I noticed," he commented, swerving around the giant beast. Its girth cast a shadow all along the waving grasses. Its tiny ears flicked as it gazed up at the ship, more curious than concerned. "Here we go." John hovered near the Stargate. "Dial with..." His words fell away as she dialed Atlantis. The chevrons lighting one by one. The 'Gate responding in kind. "How..."

"Double, remember? Hey, I guess I don't need you to come here with me then, do I?" she teased. "I can do it all on my own now."

He frowned. "You still need a pilot even if you can dial this address while you are pregnant." He watched the wormhole shimmer, explode, then still. "Atlantis, this is Sheppard. Copy? Atlantis, this is Sheppard. Respond."

"Hmm, I guess you are right," Moira noted. Slyly added sweetly, "although piloting doesn't seem that hard. Not as hard as that fucking ginormous cock of yours, colonel."

"Colonel," came a voice over the comm, "we are receiving. Colonel?"

"John? John! You are an hour overdue!" Elizabeth scolded. "John?"

John was doubled over as he laughed heartily, trying not to be heard over the comm as Moira's gibe assaulted him. He snorted, calming, straightened and eyed her. She smiled, holding in her own laughter. "Fuck!" he whispered, scolding. "I am going to spank that pert little ass blue, baby, and then oh am I overdue?" he asked in a louder voice, leaning towards the comm. "Sorry. We got–"

"It's my fault, Doctor Weir," Moira interrupted, leaning towards it as well. "I sort of got, um, carried away here and–"

"So did I," John added, "repeatedly."

"John!" she scolded to his obvious leer, "and I sort of persuaded John to–"

"As I persuaded Moira to, repeatedly–

"John! Shut up!" she scolded, continued, "to stay a little longer in–"

"You got that right, baby, but it was hardly little or mmmpph–"

Moira covered his mouth with her hand, effectively trapping the rest of his salacious commentary. "In the interest of scientific research. That's all. Research. Science." John was laughing behind her hand. She leaned to his ear, whispered, "If you say another naughty word I swear your ordnance will get rusty from lack of any kind of deployment!"

"Well," Elizabeth's voice crackled, "that is understandable, Moira, but you can't stay there all day. John, are you still there?"

Moira freed his mouth, sat back in her seat. John smiled at her. "Yes, I'm here. We'll recon and swing back in an hour. Two tops."

"Two? John, you've been gone half the–"

"Can't be helped, Elizabeth. Science. Research. Sheppard out." He shut off the comm, watched the wormhole dissipate. "Not to mention a delicious pert little ass and the sweetest, snuggest, tightest little pussy in two–"

"John Sheppard!" she flared, hitting his arm. Flushing at his bold assessment.

He laughed. "What, baby? Then stop talking about my cock, or better yet just take it into that fucking lush mouth of yours. Both of them. Ow!" he complained as she hit him again. He flew the ship, curving round and accelerating over the Stargate.

"That's it, flyboy! No more sex!" Moira declared.

"That shouldn't count, Moy. We weren't on an open channel. Fuck, I'm getting a boner right now, baby. And being a paleontologist you certainly should know now to excavate this hard piece of–"

"Just keep talking, John, keep talking! It's the only sex you are getting!" she fumed, arms folded under her breasts. Until she noticed his leering gaze. "Shit!" He laughed as she lowered her arms.

"Did I forget to mention those fucking beautiful tits, baby? I could suck on those beauties all fucking day and still not get enough of–"

"Shut up! How could you possibly be horny when we just–"

"What did you call it? Oh yeah. Ginormous. Because of your mouth. Luscious and naughty." He grinned wickedly at her. "Both of them."

"God! Sometimes I hate you!" she flared, flustered. "Fucking soldier!" She moved to sit behind him, to be out of his line of sight.

He laughed heartily. "The soldier you love, and I mean love to fuck. Repeatedly," he corrected. "Hold on, baby."

Moira glared at the back of his head. Staring at the nape of his neck. Stray droplets of moisture glinted on his skin. In his wild hair. Along his broad shoulders. "Damn it, John! Why do you do that? All of this has been perfectly wonderful, perfectly romantic and then you have to go on and on with crude sex talk!"

"That's who I am, Moira. That's the guy you married. That's the guy who got you pregnant. The sex guy. You knew that from day one so it's too late to complain now. Besides, I like arousing us that way. I like you all hot and bothered and pissed at me."

She sighed. "Is it the romance? The romantic crap you loath so much? Does it make you uncomfortable to reveal your emotions? Your softer side? My softer side? Is that it?"

"There's the lab," he stated, ignoring her accurate assessment. "Lots of trees but we can park pretty close. Easy does it." He set the Jumper down smoothly in a clearing. The Ancient structure loomed. Appeared deserted. Vines crawled along the walls. John could feel her glare on his back. Could easily imagine her studious gaze, as if she would dissect him. "Grab your pack." He waited . Looked back at her at last.

Moira snatched her pack, swung it over her shoulder as she stood. Nearly smacking him in the face with it as she turned. She strode to the hatch, opened it as John stood. Grabbed his P90.

"Hey! Wait! Moira!" he called, but she strode out of the Jumper. "Damn it!" He sprinted after her, caught her arm to stop her. "What the hell is this? I don't care how mad you are at me, Moy! You never, never take point until I've determined it is safe! Got it?"

"Whatever, John. Let's go–"

"No! I'm serious, Moira!" He pulled her back to him, glaring. Glanced round warily. "Never do that again! Never!"

She sighed. "Fine, colonel. What are you orders?"

He freed her arm. "Keep that pert little ass next to me! This way." He led her through the misting rain, past wild overgrowth. The ruined building was a wash of gray against the green and gold shafts of light and water. Tiny yellow flowers bloomed in profusion at their feet as they moved towards the lab. "Now who's being reckless, huh?"he accused. "Did you forget you have a husband now? A child on the way? Geez, I didn't think you'd be this pissed, Moira." She followed him, silent. "What's this? The silent treatment? Fine! I'll finally have a chance to think without you either psychoanalyzing me or spouting off impossibly long Latin names that frankly don't mean a damn thing to me! You know, sometimes, sometimes I really, really prefer it when my cock is in that mouth of yours." He waited, bracing for the expected hit or lash of angry words. He entered the lab, turning to her. "Moira?"

Moira shoved past him, moved to a console. Weeds and vines were growing over the equipment. Much more so than the last time they had been here. She touched the dusty, dingy panel. Power surged, sputtered. A faint glow lit a cracked data screen. "ZPM is almost depleted. Even the double gene can't summon much from it." She typed on the keyboard. Studied the data as it filled the monitor. Faint words and images flickering.

John sighed. Came up behind her, cradling his P90 in his arms. "Any new intel?" he asked. He stepped next to her. Touched a console. It flickered briefly.

"No." She frowned. "Why did you want to come here, colonel? What did you think you would find?"

"Well, doctor," he said, cool tone matching hers, "I thought you might actually want to come here. To download more data if the ZPM will support it. Since we were rather rushed the last time we were here. Your laptop is in your pack, with an Ancient interface."

"Oh." She looked in the pack. Pulled it out and set it next to the computer on the console.

John waited, but that was all she said. "Oh? No thank you, John? No how very thoughtful of you, John? No how considerate of you, John?"

"No. It verges on the romantic and I know how terrified you are of that," she refuted. "Colonel," she said tersely, connecting the two machines to transmit data, "what is odd is this proliferation of plant growth. With all of the animals here there shouldn't be this much wild growth. Which tells me that the wildlife is avoiding this place."

"Significance?" he asked, mocking tone gone for a moment.

"I don't know."

"Look, Moy...you know I'm not good at this, er, stuff. I'm better at gestures and things than actual, um, words. You know. Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, John. I know. That's not what I asked you."

He circled round the lab as she frowned. "I thought you liked the sex talk," he finally said. Moving behind her. He glanced at the scrolling data. Intermittent words and genetic sequences transferring from one machine to the other. He said low into her ear, "I thought you liked it when I talk dirty to you, baby. Doesn't it make you all hot and bothered and wet? All hot and wet and practically coming in your pants for me? Soaking those little panties?"

"The file is huge," she replied, ignoring his provocations. Body reacting nevertheless. "I'll never be able to download it all. The ZPM is going to fail before I can even access half of this."

"Moira!" he complained. He touched her shoulder.

She tensed. Pulled the interface out as the screen abruptly went blank. All power faded. She closed the laptop. Turned to him. "What? What do you want, John? An answer? Well, you're not getting it! I can be as stubborn and as uncommunicative as you!"


	8. Chapter 8

Extinction Event8

John smiled. Amused and pissed and aroused all at once. "Is that so, baby?" he asked. He stepped closer. Closer. Making her back into the console. His body almost brushing against hers. His brilliant green gaze locked with hers. Challenging.

"Yes," she said simply, trapped between the console and him. Gaze locked with his. Defiant. Angry. Aroused.

He smiled. "I believe that, sweetheart. You really don't like the sex talk?" he asked quietly. A trace of disappointment in his voice. On his handsome face. A pout was forming.

She sighed. "I do like the sex talk, sweetie, but in context. And not so damn graphic all the time. And certainly not on an open channel. Ah!" She pointed, brown eyes lighting up as if she had won a prize.

John shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. "Ah? What ah?"

She smiled. "That's it, isn't it?" She tapped his chest with her finger.

He frowned at her triumphant expression. "What's it? Oh, that stuff with Weir? I'm sure she knows we are having sex here, Moira. Lots of–"

"No, but I didn't appreciate you blathering on about it like that."

"Blathering?" he wondered, but she continued.

"It's what I said, isn't it? On the open channel? For crying out loud, John! That upset you? We are married, and as you love to tell apparently everyone, having lots of sex."

"What did you say?" he asked, puzzled.

She rolled her eyes, shook her head. "Oh please! Like you don't remember? I can't believe you would be upset over that!"

"Over what?" he asked, patience wearing thin.

"It's all right for you to broadcast our, our repeated sexual intercourse but I blurt out that I love you on an open channel you lose it?"

"Oh," he realized. "That."

"Oh? That?" she mocked. "What? No, oh it wasn't that, Moira? No, of course everyone knows you love me, Moira? No, I don't know why that bothers me, Moira?"

"No."

"But that's it, isn't it?" She turned away from him to slide her laptop back into her pack. "Would you prefer it if I didn't say I love you in public? Then stop talking about our sex life in public!"

He smirked, trying not to laugh. "Okay, Moy."

"Fuck you, John."

"Now? Okay, Moy."

"Why did that upset you? And don't you dare tell me it didn't because I know it did." She turned back to face him. "Sweetie, it's not a secret. That I love you. I mean, we are married. We have lots of sex. Incredible, exuberant sex. And I am carrying your child now, John. So I think everyone knows that I love you."

He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable again under her probing, brown gaze. "Well, obviously, Moira. I mean, obviously." He touched her arm. Briefly glanced down at the baby bump. "Look, it's just...look, Moira...I'm not used to such, um, open displays of, of affection. You know? You...you're the first to be so...um..."

"Exuberant?" she asked, charmed by his hesitancy, his awkwardness.

"Yes. No. I mean...openly affectionate...you remember how it was? When we were first dating? Discretion. I'm used to that, not this. Not all of this...um...emotion. Except in private, I mean. You. Me. I mean, you know I'm not..." He sighed. She was silent, waiting. Gaze serious, gentle as he almost shyly met hers. "Moira. You know. You know I love you. You know you are everything to me. Why the hell do I keep having to say it?" he flared.

Moira smiled. Brushed his lips with hers. "I...I don't know, John. I just...I just need to hear it. I didn't think it would upset you when I say I love you. When other people hear me say it. So I won't. Say it." She ran her fingers along his chest, gaze lowering as a wave of tears flooded. "Is that what you want? I can't help it, John. Especially now when all my hormones are out of whack and I veer from one emotion to the next! I can't help being overly emotional and displaying affection! I love you, John! I love you so much, so much and you can't, you just can't understand how much I...you don't know how much! You don't know! I bet, I bet that Nancy wasn't like this, was she? All, all emotional and, and exuberant! Loving you, wanting you, more than, more than anyone. More than, more than James..." she whispered. "Damn it, John, will you stop me before I–"

John tilted her face up to his. Kissed her. A long, deep kiss. Tongue thrusting into her mouth as he pulled her against him. Reaching down to grab her rear. To squeeze. Kiss after kiss. Passionate, long, deep kisses. A little sloppy, a little rough until she murmured, whimpering in her throat. Fingers clutching for a different reason now. Body pressing along his. Breathless, moaning until he broke free to breathe. To gauge her reactions. "Better, baby?"

She relaxed her hold on him. Took a step back as she had been practically grinding her cleft against his crotch. "Um, yes, sweetie. Thank you." She sighed. "Sorry. You must hate all this wild emotional shit."

He smiled. "No. I love this part. I love you. All of you." He kissed her. "As exhausting as that is, at times. My Moira. For the record, no."

"What?" Moira was staring at him. Lost in his brilliant green eyes, full of warmth and concern. Desire. His handsome face. His kisses warm, moist phantoms on her lips. Soft echoes of his passion. The imprint of that perfect Cupid's bow, the teasing tickling of his tongue in her mouth. His body so close to hers, nearly touching again. His hands still on her rear, gently clasping.

John smiled at her dreamy expression. All that love for him washing over him from her eyes. "Your question. About Nancy. No. Not like you, sweetheart, not at all. And apparently I'm not like James either?"

"No...not at all..."she softly answered, sobering.

"Hmm." He kissed her again.

"John? Have I ruined the honeymoon?"

"No, Moira. But you do know what will make it all better, don't you, baby?" He kissed her again.

Moira squirmed as he squeezed her rear. She murmured as he abruptly lifted her onto the console. It flared to life. He freed her rear to shove her thighs apart. To step between them. To capture her mouth with his again. "John? Oh John, John," she marveled between kisses.

"I want you, Moira. Fuck I want you all of the damn time. I want all that love for me." The power flared all at once. Noisily whining and humming. Screens lit with scrolling data. Moira gasped in surprise, grabbing onto John. He lifted her off the console, set her down gently. "Shit! Hey, Moy, do you think we could implode the ZPM if we had sex on this thing?"

She laughed. "I think we could, sweetie. Damn!" She hugged him. "I love...oops! I um, I really like you."

He laughed. "I really like you too, Moira. A lot. Let's go steady." He kissed her. He freed her, turned. "Get your stuff. I'm going to check the perimeter, then we can leave. Stay here."

"Okay." She moved to grab her pack as John strolled out of the lab. P90 in his hands. Moira dug around in the pack, found a chocolate bar. She smiled, ate it. Waiting. She moved to the open doorway. The mist was becoming heavier, not quite solidifying into rain. A fog was creeping across the ground. Weaving among the overgrowth, among the dilapidated building. The air felt damp. Humid. She suddenly noticed the silence. The silence beyond the fog. No bird songs. No animal noises. No insects buzzing. She tensed. "John?"

Gunfire erupted. A loud cacophony of bursts rending the air. Followed by a piercing screeching sound that Moira knew only too well. "Moira!" John called, his voice echoing in the fog. "Hold your twenty! I'm coming to you!" More gunfire. Moira backed into the doorway, searching the fog but could see nothing.

John knelt, firing his weapon. Scattering the group of creatures. They were shorter, more primitive than the Wraith. Composed of Iratus bug and proto-human DNA they were an aberration. A side branch of evolution that John found repulsive. Repellent. He stood. "Get off my ship!" he growled, running and circling the Jumper. The creatures were crawling all over it. Mindless scrambling or searching for a way in he didn't know. Didn't care. He shot, wincing at the high-pitched squealing. He ran towards the lab. "Moira!"

Moira saw a bobbing light. Did not move. Finally saw John emerge out of the fog, a dark figure running towards her. She ran to him. "John! The–"

"Stay close to me! Damn things were swarming the ship! Bad as mynocks!" he jested, whirled. Fired his gun. Bullets sprayed the ground, the fog. The sub-Wraith approaching. "Go, go!" Moira ran, pack bouncing on her back. John followed on her heels. The squealing increased. "Down!"

Moira dropped to her knees. John fired above her, hunching over her. Sub-Wraith fell back, chittering. Blood spurted, crimson arcs against the gray fog.

"Go, go!" he urged, pulling her to her feet.

Moira ran to the Jumper. Opened the hatch and flew into it. Whirled as John followed on her heels. He shut the hatch. She dropped her pack and ran to the co-pilot's seat. Touched the controls. The power flared brightly, zooming so strongly the ship began to lift off the ground. "John!"

"Shit, whoa!" He set down the gun, moved swiftly to the pilot's seat. "I'm the pilot here, baby," he noted. "Shielding. This will get them!" He applied a static burst. Squeaking sub-Wraith fell off the vehicle. Moira cried out as one hit the viewport. Arthropod and human features merging in a hideous face. It slid messily down and off the ship.

"Big bug," John commented, spinning the ship around. "Look, Moy! Look how many!"

Moira stared at the ground. It was teeming with life. With sub-Wraith. Swarms of the creatures that kept multiplying as they emerged from the fog, from the trees. From burrows in the ground. "My God! There's...there's at least forty, fifty...more! How?"

"Hold on! Powering weapons."

"John?"

"Fucking things! Call it revenge for your foot." He fired on them. Darts annihilating whole waves of them, reducing the creatures to shattered bits of bone and gore.

Moira winced at the carnage. Flexing her scarred foot in memory. Horror. "John! We're safe! You don't have to–"

"I do! These things are an abomination!" he said through gritted teeth. Fired again. "More bug than Wraith, even." He felt a grim satisfaction as yet another wave were shot into bits, pulverized into the ground. He couldn't hear their screams or screeches but felt them in his ears. A weird vibration that made him feel a touch of vertigo.

"They're an evolutionary progression of–"

"What? You're telling me those things are a natural product of evolution? Hell no!" He fired once more, then veered left and accelerated. "God I hate those things! What they did to you! Your foot! That horrible creature that was growing in your foot, Moira! It's mutations, the rapid growth...what it tried to do to me in those caves..." He took a deep breath, calming himself. Drowning the pulse of fearsome memory. He glanced at her. "Sorry. Sorry, sweetheart. I guess this honeymoon is over. Let's go home."

Moira nodded, too stunned to speak. Feeling a shiver despite the humidity. The cloying fog. The utter ruthless slaughter. Water sparkled in her hair, on her skin, her clothes. "Okay, John." She looked away, hands clasped over the baby bump.

He smiled. "It wouldn't be a mission without some B-grade horror monster, now would it?" he jested. Flew to the Stargate. "Dial, please."

She did so. "We, we should have taken a, a sample or–"

"Hell no."

"They seemed more advanced then the last time. Greater numbers. They were, were working in tandem. Knew to attack the ship, not just us. How do you explain that?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

"John! We–"

"No. No way are we going back there. Relax, Moira. We'll be home in no time." He flew into the event horizon. Guided the vehicle out of the 'Gate room and into the Jumper bay. He landed smoothly. Sat back, relaxing his grip on the controls. Licked his lips. "Sorry. I hate those things. I really, really hate those things." He looked at her.

Moira was holding the shirt closed over her. "Understandable, John. I'm not too fond of them either. But their development of primitive social interaction suggests a–"

"Don't care. You're safe now. John junior is safe. That's all that matters. That's all I care about." He stood. Touched her shoulder. "Let's go. I don't know about you but I am beat." He moved to the back of the ship. Grabbed his pack, the guitar. The basket. "Moira?"

She joined him, grabbing her pack. "This is important, John. If they are developing at a faster rate than their pre-human hosts could be–"

"I told you. Don't care." He opened the hatch. Closed it suddenly. "Shit."

"What is it?"

He turned to her. Set down all that he held. "Could be what?"


	9. Chapter 9

Extinction Event9

Moira stared, uncomprehending. "What? What could be what?"

"Could be what? Finish. I have a funny feeling this could be important. So? Could be?"

"Um..." Moira had to think back a moment. "Oh! If they are developing at a faster rate than the pre-human hosts they could be evolving at a faster rate as well. The two DNA helix strands could be merging into a much more cohesive organism since the genetic codes are simpler, if you will. Not as complex as our Wraith and modern humans. Or even Iratus bugs for that matter. A different form of Wraith entirely. John," she continued, brown eyes widening at the prospect, "they will be a new species of Wraith! The _paranthropus robustus _never developed into humans, not even close to any proto-modern equivalent. But if, if these Iratus bugs are changing their DNA as well as the pre-humans' DNA into something entirely new, a new evolutionary offshoot of Wraith species that could–"

"Whoa, whoa," he held up a hand, halting her. Handsome face thoughtful. Serious. Brows furrowed, green eyes narrowed as his mind raced over her words. He licked his lips. "A new species of Wraith. Lacking human intelligence but advanced in social organization and animalistic savagery."

She nodded. "Potentially. I mean, from the glimpse I got of them even their physiology is inherently different than the last time. Less insect-like in some ways. More...I don't know...proto-human? But not quite that either. The rate of development is alarming."

"What about intelligence? They knew to attack the ship. They were congregating at the lab."

She shrugged. "I don't know. They could have had the memory of our first visit. It could have been a survival instinct. Or a hunting collective. A hive mentality. Genetic memory, or active memory passed from one to the other. Or from a queen. I doubt they could access any of the lab's information."

"Hmm." He stared past her, mind racing.

"John?" She set down her pack. "What are you thinking?"

"Your Garden of Eden is no longer the perfect sanctuary it once was. It is truly a savage garden now. And I bet those things will prey on all the animals there, won't they? Disrupting the balance already established."

She stared at him forlornly. "Probably."

"God help us if they somehow figure out the Stargate. Can you imagine them rampaging across the galaxy?"

"That's impossible, John! There's no way they could ever–"

"Really? At the rate of their development and their population increases? Pleistocene Park will be overrun by that rabid vermin unless we do something."

"Huh?"

He moved to the front of the ship. Activated the comm. "Atlantis, this is Sheppard. Respond."

"Colonel? You, you're in the Jumper bay," came a confused voice.

"I know where I am, sergeant, thank you," John replied acerbically. "Put me on city-wide."

Moira moved to him. Touched his arm. "John? What are you doing?"

"Eliminating a threat, Moira. Have a seat." He pointed to the co-pilot's chair. "Attention all marines. Delta and Beta report to the Jumper bay. Majors Lorne, Reynolds, Peterson report to the Jumper bay with full teams. Heavy ordnance. Sheppard out."

"John? You...you don't mean to..." Moira paused, staring at him.

He met her gaze. "I do. Mean to. We can't risk those things getting off-planet. We can't risk the total annihilation of those incredible prehistoric animals, can we? I need that planet as a safe, secure twenty for you." He glanced at her baby bump.

"What? You, you can't! You're talking...genocide?" she asked softly. Appalled.

"Am I? It's more like pest control."

"You're talking about exterminating an entire species! You can't!"

"I can and I will, Moy." His brilliant green eyes were hard. Hard as diamonds. But gentling as he watched her. Glanced again at the baby bump.

She touched her abdomen. "Is this about John junior?"

"And you. And everyone out here."

"John! You can't! You can't!"

"Don't tell me you weren't appalled by those things too, Moira. The sheer devastation they will inflict on your megafauna. Not to mention the danger to all of us."

"But...but...you mean the danger to me, don't you? To John junior?"

"Yes," he admitted. "That's my priority. And the danger to everyone." He leaned close, suddenly kissed her. "I need you to accompany me. To find their lair, hive, den, whatever."

She shook her head. "No. I won't help you systematically hunt down and destroy a new–"

"Yes, you will, Moira. Those are my direct orders. Stay here." He moved to the back of the ship. Opened the hatch and exited.

Moira pondered. Tempted to leave but knowing if she stayed she might, just might be able to persuade him away from this course of action. Except he seemed intent. Focused. She felt a shiver at this dark ferocity. The perverse satisfaction he evinced when he had slaughtered the creatures. The same man who had been so gentle, so tender.

John eyed the gathered men. They were eying each other, curious. Concerned. "Two jumpers. Two ATA carriers to dial the address. This is a swift, surgical strike. We need to clear the sub-Wraith out before they overrun the planet and present a hazard to the galaxy. Before they find a way off that planet. Is that understood?" Assents filled the air. "We'll start with coordinated air strikes but we may have to put boots on the ground. Heavy artillery. Total termination. We go in ten. Get to your ships."

Moira stared at the console, hearing John's terse commands. His military lingo as he ordered. She hugged herself, uneasy. Uncertain. Could not reconcile this harsh strategy with the romantic gestures of earlier. She turned, hearing his footsteps. Hearing the Jumper hatch close. "John?"

He slid into the pilot's seat. Looked at her. "Bathory."

"Excuse me?"

"Sergeant Bathory. Remember? On our first mission to that planet? Killed savagely by the sub-Wraith."

"So this is some sort of revenge for one of your men?" she asked, recalling the man. His death throes, his screams. John's killing shot to put the man out of his misery.

"No. We never recovered his body, Moy. More importantly we never recovered his GDO. His ordnance. If these things are progressing as rapidly as you suggest, and if they somehow are able to connect with the Wraith then Atlantis could be compromised. They can get into our heads , you know. Who's to say they didn't get into Bathory's and got his IDC?"

She stared, startled. "You, you think they could access the 'Gate that way? Dial Atlantis and gain access?"

"Yes. In time. It's a risk I can't afford to take. Not now." He glanced at her abdomen. "Not ever. Their rapid evolution must include their psychic abilities. Do you understand why we have to stop them? They have to be eliminated now." He powered the ship.

She considered. "I...I guess...I never thought of..."

"That's why I am the military commander and why I need a preeminent paleozoologist to guide me." He tapped the comm. "All squads, report. Acknowledge. Follow me. The only targets are the sub-Wraith. No other creatures are to be harmed. That is a direct order. Sheppard out. Moy, if you would." He indicated the chevrons.

Moira didn't move. "Maybe we can contain them, somehow. Relocate them to another planet, maybe one with a Spacegate so they can't–"

"No. This is the only way. Dial."

"You still need to contact Doctor Weir and she has the final say in all of this so–"

"Not in a purely military matter. Now stop stalling and dial, Moy!"

Moira did so, still struck by the incongruity of the ruthless colonel versus the loving husband. Although somewhat mollified by his reasoning she still could not condone any wholesale slaughter. "What do you want from me, John?" she asked.

"Targets. Where those things would congregate. That's all, Moira. We'll do the rest."

Moira was silent as they entered the wormhole. Exited, flying in tandem with the two other Jumpers. "John, please. This is too drastic! Surely we could relocate them, or–"

"I said no, Moira. My job is to eliminate a potential threat before that threat can be realized." He tapped the comm. "Reynolds, Lorne, flank me. First target is the lab. Not the lab itself but the sub-Wraith congregating there. Eliminate all targets." He glanced at Moira. She was staring ahead, at nothing. "Other likely targets, Moy. Moira!"

She sighed. "No, John. I won't help you. I can't."

"Fine. Then you will force me to fire on any likely target. Anything I might judge to be harboring them. And if in fact those targets are harboring other animals then so be it. If you force my hand I will just blast everything that moves down there," he threatened.

"John!" She stared at him. His grim tone. "You can't! You..." He was staring ahead now, guiding the ship into a gentle dive towards the Ancient lab. Moira glanced out the viewport. Saw the myriad of life beneath her. Creatures amazing and wonderful. Animals that had been extinct for millions of years on Earth but were thriving here. Evolving. "Anthills," she finally answered, voice soft. "Giant anthills. No. Termite nests. Hive constructions where there are no caves, otherwise caves. Primitive structures."

John glanced at her. Saw her misery. Her shock. Ignored both. Trusted her to see past them to his reasonable objectives. Past the ruthlessness necessity of his commands. He activated the HUD. "Scanning. What kind of terrain?"

"Forests. Cliffs. Not the open plains or the grasslands."

"Narrowing the search grid. Materials?"

She swallowed. It was like talking to a stranger. His voice clipped, professional. Cold. Almost as cold as his dark side alternate version. Precise and unyielding. "Um, I have no idea. Mud. Rocks. Primitive bricks if they have advanced to, to simple tool use."

"An artificial construct but from natural materials. Narrowing parameters."

"Sir?" Evan Lorne's voice came over the comm. "Orders?"

John glanced at the ground. The HUD dropped out of sight. "Crap." He eyed the milling creatures. Could almost hear them chittering. "Shoot to kill. Try not to damage the lab, if at all possible. On my mark. Mark."

Moira watched the barrage of weapons shredding the screaming creatures. She looked away, sickened by the sight of the carnage. Blood and gore waves on the mist. An audible screeching making her shudder. She hunched over in the chair, as if to block the baby's view.

John glanced at her, catching her motion out of the corner of his eye. Commiserating with her distaste but grimly convinced this course of action was justified. Was necessary. Even deriving a brutal satisfaction from it.

"Targets eliminated, sir," Jason Reynolds stated. His crisp voice revealing no emotion.

"Orders, sir?" Evan asked. The dislike all too clear.

"I've located two possible additional targets. Sending the coordinates now. Flank me." He accelerated, rising over the trees. Cutting the mist as he guided the ship. "Look, Moira. What are those?" he asked, trying to distract her, engage her. "Moy? It looks like a horse or bear or giraffe thing with claws. Moira?"

She straightened. Looked glumly out the viewport. John sounded like himself again. Or at least that facet of himself with which she was the most familiar. She stared at the large, lumbering beast. It's short brown fur. Its claws as it pulled a tree branch to its mouth. Began to nibble on the leaves with delicate precision. "_Chalicothere. _Specifically a perissodactyl, an odd-toed ungulate. Herbivore. Family _Chalicotheriidae, _sub-order _ancylopoda. Chalicotherium moropus _was the largest. There are no surviving species today on Earth. See that? It stands on its hind legs to use the claws for food-gathering."

"The elongated head reminds me of a tapir. Is that correct?"

"Sort of. They are similar but not genetically related."

"Crap. Look at that, Moy. It looks like a castle!" John stared at the large crenelated structure that jutted among the trees. Sub-Wraith were swarming like ants all over it. Building. Using primitive tools. Long sticks and stones attached like hammers.

"I...I don't believe it..." Moira muttered.

"Sir, I'm detecting a very, very low energy pulse! Sporadic but there on the left side. How is that even possible?"

John checked his readings. "Crap, so am I, Reynolds. I have no idea. Son of a bitch..." he muttered. Glanced at his wife. "Well? Moira?"

She met his gaze uneasily. "I...I guess you were right..." But she looked away, shaking her head. Clearly not convinced. Not entirely.

He nodded. "Only because of your precise observations." He looked at his readings. "All teams. Target that energy pulse. Lorne, flank at three. I'll go at nine. Reynolds, take six. Level it to the ground. Destroy all enemy targets."


	10. Chapter 10

Extinction Event10

The ships converged, firing simultaneously. Blasting around the structure. Pieces flew in every direction. Sub-Wraith scrambled, screaming. The ground was a mess of body parts and flying debris. Clouding the mist with an impenetrable curtain. A dim squealing reached John's ears and he winced. Glanced at Moira. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes. Warning signals." She looked down at her hands twisting on her lap.

"Almost finished, sweetheart," he soothed. At his thought a scan bathed the area in a brief flicker of light. "No life signs. Stand down. Onto the next. Same formation." He guided the ship up, up, over the massive rubble. "Moira, would they have a queen like regular Wraith?"

Moira shrugged. "I don't know. Probably. They would die to, to protect her."

"Ah. I can understand that." She glanced at him. His expression was serious. Sincere. He looked out the viewport. "Crap. Caves." They neared a warren of rocky outcrops. Dotted with holes. Dark openings into the depths.

"No bogeys in sight, sir, but life readings below," Jason informed.

"How do we proceed, sir?" Evan asked. "If we target those caves the whole mountain could come down. Reeking ecological havoc."

"Is that true?" John asked quietly.

"Yes. Why would you doubt–" she began, defending Evan.

"Just checking." He considered. "Clear a zone. Land. We'll have to go in."

"What?" Moira exclaimed. "No! You can't!"

"No choice, Moira." He landed the ship smoothly. "I want this done now. Today." He repressed a shudder, staring hard at the holes of darkness. Could only imagine what was in there.

"John, please!" Moira touched his arm. Fingers stroking nervously. "Don't do this!"

He met her anxious gaze. Caught her hand in his but leaned towards the comm. "All squads rendezvous in five. Heavy ordnance." He shut off the unit. Stood and moved to the back of the ship. Knew she would follow after him. Turned as she did.

"John, please! Please, you don't have to do this!"

He pulled her into his arms for a lengthy kiss. "Moira." He stared into her worried eyes. "You are going to stay here. Right here. I wouldn't leave you here if I didn't think for a second that you wouldn't be safe. Secure. We can talk on our earpieces. You'll be able to contact me at all times, through the comm, okay? I need you to watch my fine, fine six, baby, and let me know if you see anything. Anything at all."

"John, no! Don't go! Don't!" she repeated, holding onto him. As if she could restrain him. "If you love me you won't–"

"I love you, Moy, and that's why I have to go. I'll be fine, sweetheart. I promise. We'll go in, sweep it, come back. You and I will be in constant contact."

She sighed. "Okay, John," she relented, knowing it was pointless to argue, to persuade. To cajole or guilt him into changing his mind.

John kissed her. Freed her. Grabbed his gun. "If anything appears wrong, or something approaches the Jumper call me. You can power the ship if you need to. Here." He drew her to the controls. "This will activate the shield. Just think about it and press this, and this. It should respond rapidly to your double gene anyway. Weapons are here, if you need them. Do not hesitate, Moy. Not for a second." He kissed her again. "Back in twenty, sweetheart. Under no circumstances are you to leave this Jumper. All right?"

"All right, John. Back in twenty."

"Yes. We'll be in constant contact, Moira. Don't you worry." John exited the Jumper. Shut the hatch. Turned as the men joined him. Armed to the teeth with weapons, TAC vests. Grim expressions on their faces. "Infiltrate. Stay together. This is a search and destroy all targets mission. No exceptions. No quarter."

"Colonel, are you going to leave Moira alone in the ship?" Evan exclaimed.

"Yes, major. She is perfectly safe. I wouldn't leave her if I thought otherwise. Let's head out. Reynolds, flank left. Lorne, right. I'll take the center. Move out."

"I can't believe you're just leaving her there to–" Evan protested.

"It's not open for discussion, major! Would you rather she went in there?"

"At least she'd be with us, sir, instead of alone in a Jumper with–"

"She's completely protected on a fully weaponized ship. Now move out!" he snapped. Tapped his earpiece. "Moira, copy?"

"John?" Moira nearly jumped. She leaned near the comm. "Copy."

"Good. Keep sharp, Moira. Call me if you need me. Out." John headed into the darkness of the caves. Shone his P90's light on the rocks and dirt. It was more humid. Dank. John could tendrils of sweat under his t-shirt. He licked his lips. Tendrils of tension and fear slithered as he recalled the last time he had been in a cave. Imprisoned. Bound. Held by a horrifying Wraith hybrid creature. He swallowed, shoved the memories aside. Advanced forcefully. "Moira," he said, suddenly needing to hear her voice, "where would the queen be?"

"John. John. Deep. Near the center, the most secure location. Don't go that far, John! The tunnels could run for miles," she warned, staring out the viewport.

"Understood." He relaxed, oddly calmed by her voice. Her concern. "There." He gestured. A tunnel was widening into a larger area. Suddenly a screeching echoed along the walls. "Fire at will! All targets!"

Moira jerked in the chair, inadvertently powering the ship. She freed the console as the rapid play of gunfire erupted from the comm. She bit her lip, afraid to make a sound lest it distract John from his grim mission. She stared at the caves. There no sub-Wraith in sight. Yet.

"Fall back!" John shouted. "Penetrate defenses! Go, go!" He advanced as the two teams flanked him on either side. The gunfire was loud. Bullets chipping the rock walls, the ground, the sub-Wraith creatures as they swarmed to defend their territory. "Go! Reverse flank! Plow the field!" John crouched, savagely fired. The creatures fell back, writhing in bloody messes as they were shredded by the ammunition.

"Cease fire!" The abrupt silence was only broken by the men's heavy breathing. Smoke and debris cleared to reveal the killing field ahead of them. The ground was littered with bodies. Twitching. Mewling. The sounds sent a shudder up John's back but he advanced. Swinging his light over the bodies, across the cavern. "Let's go." He led them past the carnage into another cavern. The ground sloping underfoot as they went deeper, deeper. The air was rank. Heavy.

"What the hell is that?" An oddly glowing vat was submerged into the ground. Viscous material floated. "Moira, copy?"

"John!" The relief in her voice swept over him.

"Fine," he answered before she could ask. "Moira, we've got a..a pool. In the floor. Octagonal. Blue. Not water but a thick, gooey syrupy substance," he tried to describe it. Waited. Watched the men check the cavern, flanking out around him. Guns at the ready. "Moira?" He stepped closer, peering into the depths.

Moira was thinking furiously. "Gestation. John, don't go near it!"

At her startled warning he froze. Stepped back from it. Gun raised "Why? Ges...what? Oh shit! Eggs?"

"Possibly. Or young. Larvae...they will defend that to the death, John! You have to get out of there!"

"You mean like your foot? That thing...oh shit." The liquid was churning.

"John? What's happening? John?"

"It's alive. Crap." His calm tone belied his horror as he watched something trying to emerge. A gooey humanoid bug creature, pale and monstrous. Mewling like a kitten. "Fire! Fire!"

Moira tensed, hearing an explosion of bullets again. She winced hearing a screeching. She stared as sub-Wraith began to swarm around the cave entrances. "John! John, copy!"

"Little busy, Moira," he said.. "Fire in the hole! Fall back!" He yanked a grenade off his TAC vest. Pulled the pin. "Three. Two. One. Down!" He lobbed it into the pool as the men scattered, seeking cover behind the rocks. He ducked, dove for cover. A muffled boom shook the ground. Then a fountain of gooey liquid sprayed upwards. Writhing, screaming forms were blown to bits. Pale flesh and howling cries rent the air in a terrible rain.

"John!" Moira called, shouting into the comm. "They're here! The sub-Wraith are outside! John!"

"Easy, Moira," John replied, when he could hear again. He moved to his feet as did the men. "What are they doing?"

"Nothing. I mean...they're waiting for..."

"Us. Got it. Any near the ship?"

"No."

"Keep me posted, Moira. Activate the shield until you see me."

"Okay, John." She powered the console, held the controls. The shield flickered, glimmering for a moment before it became invisible. "John! They're blocking the entrances! They're using rocks. They...they're exhibiting cooperative behavior...on a level that shouldn't even be possible given their primitive–"

"Got it, Moira. Time to go."

"Hurry, John! They're..." She froze as they began to chitter. High-pitched cries that made her ears ring. They stopped. Turned. "They're coming towards me!"

"You'll be fine, Moira. Shields up?"

"Yes."

"All right. I'm coming to you. Hold position."

"Sir! The way's blocked!" Jason informed, gesturing the way they had come. "I mean completely blocked!"

"Sir! Hostiles approaching behind us!"

"Crap. More?" John gestured, led the men to the tunnel. "Can we shoot our way out?"

"No, sir. It's solid rock!"

"C4," John decided.

"No, sir," Evan argued. "If we use that the whole mountain could come down on our heads. It's riddled with tunnels and not stable."

"It's a risk we have to take. Moira's out there."

"Because you left her out there! You left her again," Evan accused.

"C4," John repeated, ignoring the jibe, the accusation. "We will be trapped in here otherwise. This is the only ingress point."

"We could be entombed, sir! These rocks are highly unstable!"

"So is my temper, major! Peterson, cover our six! Reynolds, help me set this. At the pressure points, along the sides!" John briskly ordered. The two men began to set the charges.

A screeching filled the air. High-pitched, painful. Driving into the back of them mind like a nail. The men hunched, some falling. Ears reeling, feeling dizzy and disorientated by the sounds being amplified by the rocks.

By a wavering form that was twice the size of the sub-Wraith swarming around it. John could only stare in shock at the chittering, horribly pallid female form. More human than insect, unlike its furious companions. Its gut engorged with eggs that pulsed against the pale flesh.

"Sir?" a man asked nervously, gun shaking in his hands. Blood was pouring from one ear.

Moira covered her ears as pain flared. Even protected by the ship she could still hear and feel the effects, however dimly. She stared out the viewport as the sub-Wraith surrounded the ship. Unable to touch the ship they chittered and swarmed. Attacking with their sounds, their rage. Antennae waving wildly, as if receiving commands. "John!"

Her voice broke his frozen stance. "Moira! Are you–"

She slid from the chair, as if to hide. But she couldn't hide from the noise, the pain. The reverberations in her head. "John, hurry!"

"I'm coming, Moira! Hold on! Kill that thing!" he shouted, firing his weapon. The men did likewise, but a barrage of sound assailed them. Flung them backwards. They staggered, raising their guns again. "Grenade!" John lobbed one. It flew over the shorter creatures. Bounced off the bloated female form. Spun at her feet.

Nothing happened.

"Fuck! Set charges! Armed!" Fighting through the vertigo and pain he staggered. "Fall back! Cover!" Gunfire as the marines fired on the creatures coming up behind them. "Moira, fire up weapons! Defend–" he broke off, nearly falling as the screeching reached a fever pitch. Slicing along his ears, his mind. He snatched his handgun from the holster. Squinting, rolling to aim it at the inert grenade. Hand shaking, vision blurring. Finger sliding on the trigger.

Moira cried out, hunching over. The pain becoming sharper. She had heard the pain in John's voice, knew it was much worse for him. She pulled herself up onto the console. Grabbing the controls. The power surged wildly and the lights blinded. She felt a wave, a pulse of energy and noise. Could almost see it as a livid, dark thing. A physical embodiment of the sub-Wraith's psychic energies attacking. She clutched the controls, activating a scan. Felt a wave flow from the ship outwards. She fell back as the one thought in her had was to stop, to stop the noise, the pain, the screams.

Silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Extinction Event11

A wave hit. From the outside. Silent. Deadly. A shock wave that swept through the rocks, the ground. Through every living thing.

John felt it pass harmlessly through him. Clearing his mind. Stopping the pain. Clearing his vision. He almost pulled the trigger but paused, glancing to see the blinking lights of the C4 charges stuck to the giant rock in the wall.

"Three...two..." John didn't finish as the boom erupted. He hunched, covering his ears, ducking down as the screeching ceased. Rocks flew in every direction. The big one blocking the tunnel shuddered, then splintered into several pieces. Dangerous projectiles that flew like toys across the cavern. The whole mountain seemed to shake, to groan. The grenade burst abruptly. An explosion of pale flesh and writhing eggs flew into the air in every direction. A stench made some choke, others vomit. Then all was still. Silent.

John cautiously lifted his head. Opened his eyes. Uncovered his ears. Silence. Shafts of sunlight penetrated several new holes in the rocky surface, but the way was clear. He moved to his feet, eyed the men. They were standing, brushing off debris. Shaking their heads clear.

"Good God!" Evan swore. The tunnel was littered with dead creatures. Torn to pieces by the explosions. Among the debris were shattered eggs. Little embryos trapped in slime and gore. Tiny hands outstretched, now still.

"Sir? That wasn't us. Not that first blast of...of whatever..." Jason informed.

"I know." John sprinted out of the cave but stopped short. The ground was littered with dead sub-Wraith here as well, although they had been clear of the explosions. Bodies ripped. Pulverized. Heads smashed. A line from the caves leading to the Jumper where groups lay en masse, as if abruptly collapsing and dying. It was an eerie sight. The silence was heavy. Absolute. John ran to his ship. "Get to your Jumpers! Moira! Moira!" The shield nearly knocked him backwards but he halted. "Moira," he calmed his voice, as his heart raced. "I need you to lower the shield now. Power down, sweetheart." He couldn't see her in the viewport. He ran round to the hatch. "Moira? Power down. I'm here now."

Moira blinked. She was slumped on the floor, protectively hunched over her abdomen. She staggered to her feet. "John?" The ship sparked. Hummed. Grew quiet as the shields dropped. She stared out the viewport. Stared in absolute horror.

John opened the hatch. Ran in and shut it behind him. "Moira!" He moved to the front of the ship. "Moy, are you all right? Sweetheart?"

Moira couldn't believe her eyes. The dead creatures all over the ground. Too many to count. The caves blown apart. More bodies littering the rocks. The utter stillness. She turned to him. Her face was pale. Brown eyes huge. "John...John...I...I...I had to stop them. They would have buried you alive! They were hurting the, the, the baby..." She touched her abdomen.

John set down his gun. Moved to her. Gently touched her hand there. "John junior? Is he okay?"

"Now, yes. They, they were hurting the baby, John! I could feel it! I just wanted the pain, the noise to stop, to stop. I..." She felt a wave of tears.

John tore off his TAC vest. Pulled her into his arms, against him. "Ssh, Moy. You did make it stop. I'm sorry! I should have realized their subsonic frequencies could even penetrate the ship." He eyed the controls. "The scan. You amplified the scan into a weapon. A reverse subsonic pulse," he realized, stunned. Staring at the readings on the screen.

"I...I didn't mean...I...I'm a monster, John!" She clung to him, hiding her face against him.

"No." He kissed her hair. "Not at all, sweetheart. Wow. That superpower of yours...wow. It's all right, Moira. Let's get you home. I want Carson to check both of you."

"I am! I am!" She pushed back to meet his gaze, eyes wet. "I killed them! With, with a thought! Not even a conscious one! How could I do that? John, John, I–"

"Ssh." He kissed her lips. "We all did, Moy, which was the objective of the mission. You protected our child. You protected yourself. And me. That's all that matters." He moved her gently towards the seat. "Let's go home, sweetheart."

"No! I...I killed all of them? I...did I? I...there must be more to–"

"No," he grimly informed. "I blew up the female. It was huge, Moy, twice the size of the males and loaded with, with eggs. I blew up the larvae pool. You finished the rest. S o no, there are no more of them." He checked the readout. "Not a single one is left alive."

Moira stared, aghast. "You...you...even, even the young? You...I...oh my God..."

"Colonel Sheppard, copy? Is Doctor Sheppard all right?"

"Yes, Reynolds. She's fine. Finished off the mission for us. We're going home. Dial the 'Gate. We've got the six." He eased Moira into the co-pilot's seat, slid into his. "Relax, Moy. Are you sure you're okay? How do you feel?"

"I...I don't know. John, I'm a monster! This double gene...the power...the...all of them?"

"No, Moira, you're not. Stop that right now. You protected our child, Moira." He powered the ship. Flew after the other two vehicles. "Don't you worry, sweetheart. We'll keep that between us. The gene thing. Only on a need to know basis." He glanced at her. She was hugging herself, staring at nothing. Appearing drained. Miserable. "Hey, Moy, are those elephants? No, wait. Let me think. _Gompohtheres_?" He swerved slightly.

Moira glanced out the viewport. "Yes. You're right, John. At least, at least I didn't annihilate every living thing." She watched the gray-skinned herd move over the plain.

"Only the sub-Wraith, sweetheart. I felt the scan. It went through me. Harmless. Cleared my mind and allowed me to act. You only targeted the enemy, Moira. Look. Life on this planet is still thriving. Don't you worry, Moira. You did what you had to do. To protect John junior. Yourself. Me. All of us. It's what I do every day, in a manner of speaking." He glanced at her again. She was staring at the plain. Still hugging herself. Closing in on herself and the baby she carried. "Moy? We can talk about it all you want. Or not at all. It's your call, sweetheart. But I do want Carson to take a look at you and the baby. Okay?"

"Okay, John." Her voice was toneless. The enormity of what she had done was a heavy weight on her. But she forced herself to be calm. To hold in her emotions. Listening to his gentle voice. His comforting words. His love and concern.

"Okay, Moira." He watched the two Jumpers enter the shimmering event horizon. "Here we go." John landed the ship in the Jumper bay. Stood and moved to the hatch. "Don't you worry, Moira. It stays between us...and Carson. He will probably need to know about it. But no one else does. I mean the double...they think it's you, not the baby. And we will keep it that way. All right?" Without waiting for an answer he opened the hatch, stepped out. The men were exiting the other two ships. "Dismissed. Reynolds, Lorne, conference room in ten." He looked up to see Elizabeth bearing down on him, inwardly grimaced.

"Sir? How is Moira?" Evan asked, advancing boldly as if he would enter the ship.

John blocked him. "Fine. I'm taking her to Carson just to be sure."

"Moira? Are you all right?" Evan called, ignoring the other man. Trying to see past him.

John's gaze turned glacial. "What did I just say, major? Oh yes. Conference room in ten. Go."

"Yes, sir." Evan's words came slowly. With a frown he turned, stepped past Elizabeth who had reached the ship.

"John. We'll just overlook the fact that once again you have superceded my authority here and just took off on some mystery mission to–"

"Debrief in ten. This was a purely military mission, Elizabeth, so no, I did not need to confer with you until now. Mission is accomplished. Threat eliminated."

"Threat? What are you talking about?"

"Debrief in ten. I need to–"

"If this was a purely military mission why do you have a civilian on board?" Elizabeth challenged. Glaring at him. Past him as Moira approached slowly.

"I needed her expertise and experience. Now, if you will excuse us I need to take Moira to the infirmary to be sure she's fine." He turned to her. "Let's go. Leave all our stuff. I'll retrieve it later." He guided her out of the ship.

"Moira? Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, seeing the pale, haggard look of the other woman. "John, what the hell happened out there?"

"In ten, Elizabeth." He strolled beside his wife. "Are you all right, honey? You don't have to attend the debrief. I'll handle it."

"Okay."

He touched the small of her back, guiding her. "Moira? I don't like this. You are too quiet."

"I don't like it either, John. Any of it. Deliberately causing the extinction of an entire species! Both of us! No one gave us the right to do that! Who knows what else I may do? I'm a monster, John! You are as well! I–"

"No, you are not, Moira, and nor am I! Stop that!"

"And you...you condone it! You encouraged it!"

"Yes. It was our mission, Moira. My job. My–"

"Genocide is your job, colonel?"

"No. Pest control, doctor." He guided her into the infirmary. "Carson!"

"Here, John! What the...Moira?"

Moira steeled herself against his kindness, compassion. Feeling a wave of tears but forcing the emotions down, down. The guilt and anger, the shock and horror making her feel sick. "We just need to check the baby. He endured a, a subsonic pulse wave from the...and then I...I used him to...oh my God I used the baby's power to..."

"No, Moira, you protected him," John swiftly corrected. Stood close as she sat on a bed. Laid back and pursed her lips together to contain the emotion.

"John, go! Go to your–"

"No. Not until I am certain you and John junior are fine," he retorted.

"All right, love. I'm sure he's fine." Carson grabbed the scanner. "Relax, love. Pulses of that frequency will affect you more than the baby."

"Well?" John asked tersely. Eyes on the baby bump as Carson ran the scanner over it.

"John! Give him a chance!" she scolded. "Well?" she echoed, causing John to smile.

Carson smiled. "Perfectly fine, love. Strong heartbeat. No stress. No distress at all. He's developing quite nicely. You have no reason to worry about him."

"And Moira?" John asked, tension easing.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, sat. Carson took her wrist into his hand. "Apart from a slight headache."

"Pulse is a little rapid, but that's understandable. How do you feel? Cramps? Pain?"

"No. None. I'm just tired," she evaded.

John frowned. "She used her superpowers to activate a nascent ship system and changed it into a weapon," he explained quietly, "as well as enduring that subsonic pulse wave."

"John!" she flared, moving to her feet.

"Really? Well, no wonder you are tired, Moira. But there should be no ill effects from that."

"But what about the baby? I...I used the baby's genes to–"

"No, love." Carson touched her arm as tears filled her eyes. "You didn't harm him at all. If anything you have made him stronger, somehow." A brief frown appeared. "Like you somehow invigorated his growth and overall health. Don't worry, Moira."

"Thank you, Carson." She sighed, pushed past John. "Go. Go to your debrief, John. I'm going to our room." She strode out of the lab.

John sighed, watching her go. "Damn it. She's really upset over this. She can't bottle it up like that. She needs to talk about it, yell at me, not blame herself. She can't hold all of that in."

"Like you do?"

John met his assessing gaze. The blue eyes piercing. "I'm not carrying a baby."


	12. Chapter 12

Extinction Event12

John steeled himself. Entered the conference room. He took a seat, nodding as Jason paused in his narrative, then resumed. John leaned forward, hands clasped together on the table. He could feel Elizabeth's gaze on him like a weight. Assessing. Critical. He became abruptly aware of his unkempt, messy appearance, seeing it mirrored in the two men. Clothes dirty, grimy from the debris. Blood-spattered from the slaughter. Sweaty from the humidity. John shifted a little. Even traces of the sexual intercourse he had enjoyed with Moira lingered on his body.

"Anything you care to add, Major Lorne?" Elizabeth asked, tearing her gaze from John.

Evan replied, "No, ma'am. Major Reynolds told you everything. In short we went it, annihilated a unique species and got back in time for dinner."

"We eliminated a serious threat, not only to us but to the entire galaxy," John tersely corrected. "A species of Wraith that was evolving and advancing at an alarming rate, as we all witnessed. And was first realized by Doctor Sheppard."

"Really? And Doctor Sheppard agreed to the wholesale slaughter of–"

"Doctor Sheppard brought me irrefutable proof that the sub-Wraith were developing at an alarming rate. Given their access to Bathory's GDO, his IDC, his knowledge, and their own proximity to the Stargate, and their quadrupling population we had no other option."

"From what I have heard I have no doubt of that, John," Elizabeth stated, surprising him. "It was a military decision."

"And Doctor Sheppard agreed to this? And that's why she was along for the ride?" Evan challenged.

"Doctor Sheppard was along for the ride, as you put it, major, because I needed her intel and her expertise. Not," he added, trying to reign in his temper, "that I ever have to explain a command decision to a subordinate."

"You left her in the ship by herself!" Evan accused, not cowed at all. Angry. "A pregnant woman all alone! You knowingly placed a civilian in harm's way, not only a civilian but–"

"No." John stood. His hands splayed on the table's surface, palms pressing the wood so he wouldn't clench them into fists. "I never knowingly placed a civilian in harm's way. Doctor Sheppard was safer in a secure Jumper than we were in those caves surrounded by hostiles. I needed every man on this mission with us. A guard was unnecessary. Again, I don't have to explain my command decisions to you."

"Major Lorne, I'm sure John knew exactly what he was doing," Elizabeth soothed, seeing a very real antagonism between the two men. "He would never place Moira in any danger, or leave her unprotected. You know that."

"I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure," he refuted.

"Careful, major. You are walking a very fine line," John warned.

"Colonel Sheppard risked his own life with us only after he was certain Doctor Sheppard was safe and secure," Jason opined. "He was in constant contact with her. In fact Doctor Sheppard warned us when the sub-Wraith were blocking our egress point. We could have been trapped if not for her. Sir," he added.

John nodded. "That is correct, Major Reynolds." He looked at Elizabeth. "I'll write up a full report." He eyed the two men. "Anything else you'd like to share with the group?"

"No, sir," Jason stated.

"No. Sir." Evan scowled, as if the words were distasteful.

"Dismissed. Reports to Weir in one hour." John didn't relax until both men had departed. He straightened. Slid his hands into his pockets. Felt around. Regretted that he did not have a pair of Moira's panties to finger. He found them oddly calming in these situations.

"Wow." Elizabeth shook her head. "He's really got a bee in his bonnet over this."

"Yeah. God knows why. As if I'd ever leave Moira in harm's way. Ever. She was perfectly safe."

"I believe you, John. I have no doubt you would make absolutely certain that Moira was safe."

He heard the unspoken accusation. The criticism. Scowled. "Yes. I made certain that everyone was safe. It was the only way, Elizabeth. Those things were progressing at an alarming rate. I couldn't wait to have a meeting to inform you. It had to be done ASAP. A surgical strike. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to subvert the chain of command but sometimes I have to in order to protect this city."

Elizabeth eyed him. "I understand that, John. And you are sure there was no other way. I mean, we could have just destroyed the DHD."

"No. They would have run amok on Pleistocene Park, and destroyed the life there. Even worse they could have somehow contacted the Wraith. I couldn't take any chances."

"I see. So instead of simply leaving them to their fate, as it were, and destroying the DHD to in effect exile them to that planet, you systematically slaughtered them. All of them."

John frowned. "Yes." A pause. "All of them."

Elizabeth sighed. "Damn it, John! Can't you see how wrong that was?"

"They are Wraith, Elizabeth. And this is war."

"No!" She shook her head. "We are not at war with those creatures! You saved that planet, why? Because of the life there? Or because of Moira?"

"I couldn't risk any possible incursion through the 'Gate or by other means," he curtly refuted.

"And if you had destroyed the DHD that would have prevented any possible incursion in–"

"No. If those things had contacted the Wraith who knows what could have happened? No. I did the right thing, Elizabeth. I never said it was pretty, but it was the right thing."

"I'm not so sure, John. I think you were blinded by–"

"I did my job, Doctor Weir. And I am certain that Colonel Caldwell will back me up on this." John felt like he was throwing down a gauntlet. Waited.

Elizabeth stood. "I see. Well, let's just find out, shall we? I'll forward all the reports to him and then we'll see what he thinks. If he condones the eradication of an entire species. Just to spare your wife losing her precious planet."

"What? That is ridiculous! I eliminated a threat in the most precise, expedient manner. And I stand by my actions." He stood. "I need to go check on my wife."

Moira tensed, tensed. Lunged over the toilet as the last of her lunch came up in a violent fashion. She relaxed. Flushed the toilet. Stood and rinsed her mouth. Sank to her knees and hunched over the baby bump, rocking, rocking. Tears flooded, finally releasing the torrent of emotion. Unable to resist she let them fall. Let the guilt and worry and horror engulf her. Let out all the anger and disgust and shock.

Trapped in disbelief over what she had done. What John had done. Together they had wiped out a life form. An entire species. A dangerous one, to be fair, but a unique one. With systematic precision, taking down every single individual. Males. The female. The eggs and larvae. John has used brute force. Moira had used the ship and the power of the ATA gene. Her own gene and the baby's double gene. She shuddered. Fearing she had harmed the baby in some way although Carson had assured her she had not. Although carrying new life she had brought death. Death to an entire species. With a thought.

She closed her eyes, hugging herself, hugging the child within her. Horrified by her actions, by his. Unable, unwilling to accept her actions. Or his. Although realizing his arguments, his concerns had been valid. She couldn't accept it. Not yet. Thoughts of fleeing flitted through her mind. Leaving Atlantis. Leaving John. Another wave of tears engulfed her. Cleansed her. Curled on the floor she wept. Wept out the grief and the guilt and the horror.

John strode to his ship. Anger coursing through every footstep. He couldn't see Moira yet. Not like this. Knew he would have to be calm. Knew she would be upset, overreact. He sighed. Began to gather their belongings. Eyed the blanket stowed in the corner. The blanket on which they had enjoyed exuberant sex. Before the carnage. The destruction.

He sat suddenly. Eyed his hands. Considered the slaughter. The gruesome necessity of killing every last one of those hideous creatures. The horror of that pregnant queen loaded with eggs. Eggs full of larvae. He knew he had done the right thing. Only wondered if Moira would come to realize it. She had compared him to the colonel. That dark side version of himself that he loathed. He had told her once if she ever saw that in him to run. To run as far as she could from him.

He wondered if she was thinking that now. If his pregnant wife would leave him over this.

Once calm Moira shakily stood. Trying not to think of anything. She stripped out of her messy clothes and into the shower. The hot water pounded her. Cleansed her mind, her body. Drove out all thoughts, all emotions. She closed her eyes, letting the sounds soothe, the feel of the hot water comfort. As if it was just another day in the Pegasus galaxy. As if she hadn't however inadvertently become a mass murderer. As if John hadn't become one through choice.

John entered their quarters. Dropped his guitar onto the bed. The cooler and basket onto the floor. He entered their room. Heard the cascade of water emitting from the bathroom. He headed there. Paused to eye the table. It was littered with books, papers. About pregnancy. About the ATA gene. About proteins and DNA and Wraith biology. He shrugged. Moved to the bathroom. About to speak he caught himself. Deciding to ambush her. Knew otherwise she would shoo him away. Or worse tell him to leave. To never come back.

He stared at her naked silhouette in the shower. All curves and softness. Drenched in the flowing water. He felt himself reacting. An immediate arousal as she ran the loofah over herself. "Fuck," he whispered, smiled. Swiftly undressed.

Moira squeezed the loofah. Dribbled soapy water along her skin. Rubbed it over herself as the water pounded her back. She squeezed and squeezed, feeling as worn out as the loofah, but calmer. She sighed, shifting her stance. Water splashing all around her until she heard a sound. She looked over as the curtain was opened. "John? John, what the hell are you doing?"

John stepped in behind her, staring avidly at her naked, wet body. Water skimmed down her straggling hair, along her back to her rear. As she turned he watched the soap sliding along her fuller breasts, down her waist to the baby bump. Down between her legs to glisten, sparkle. He took the loofah from her. "What does it look like, Moira? Taking a shower." His tone was mild, but had a husky edge that made her toes curl. Made her lower body tighten in response. "Feeling better, sweetheart?" he asked, as if they were having an ordinary conversation in an ordinary setting. John squeezed the loofah. Soaped his body as she shyly turned away from him. Turned back to watch. To gaze. To stare.

Moira felt a smile on her lips at his almost bored tone. At his roving gaze. His growing erection jutting towards her. Soap was running off him in pearly strands. Sparkling on his long, lean body. Glinting in his dark body hair. He turned this way and that, as if oblivious to her. "Um, John...are you? I mean...well, obviously you're feeling something," she teased, glancing down again at his hardening cock.

"Hmm? Oh, that? Yeah, definitely something," he agreed. "I'm no biologist but maybe, just maybe you can oh baby I guess you can," he said as she ran her fingers along the length of him. Squeezed. He groaned.

Moira kissed him, still stroking. Fingers sliding on the water, the soap. But she freed him, turned away from him. "Behave, sweetie."

"Behave? I am. You're the one misbehaving, baby." He ran his hand down her wet back to her rear. Gently squeezed as he stepped closer. "Pert little ass..finest in two galaxies, I swear!" He ran his mouth up her throat to nibble, to lick. Hands sliding along her sides, up now to cup her breasts. Moira shifted, murmured in her throat. A rush of reactions hitting her. John kissed down her throat, sliding his hands down over her waist, over the baby bump. Kisses along her collar bone, her shoulder. Hands sliding across her mound, between her legs. Probing now, caressing.

"John?" she whispered, catching his hands as they stroked, stroked.

"Like this?" he asked quietly into her ear. Freed his hands from hers to turn her to him. To kiss her generously. Tongue gliding. Erection pressing, prodding her thigh, her cleft as he drew her closer, closer.

Moira lost herself in his kisses, his touches. His desire. Her hands slid up his chest, tangling in the wet chest hair. Tugging and teasing as he kept kissing her.

"Here?" he asked hotly. Licked the water off her breast. Tongue gliding roughly over the hard, rosy nipple.

She whimpered. A sound of surrender, of desire. She clutched. "Bed. Bed," she repeated as he kissed her other breast, sucking gently. "Oh John, John..."

"Moira." He reached back to shut off the water. She slid out past him, grabbing a towel. He followed, yanked the towel from her to quickly dry himself as she had. Moira hastened to the bed, slipped under the covers. John followed. Slid carefully over her. Kissed her. "Moira."

"John, oh John...you...I'm fine...I..." she assured as he hesitated. "You were lucky."

"Lucky? I thought I was about to get lucky, baby."

She smiled, moved invitingly under him. "You are, sweetie." She kissed him. "I meant you were lucky. You missed the, the Moira storm . The melodrama. So relax, John. Love me. Just love me now. You. Me. Forget everything else. Forget what we are. What we've done."

He kissed her. "I missed a Moira storm? Damn. If you need to talk about–"

"No. Just love me, John, please just love me and make it all go away," she pleaded, tears in her eyes again.

"As ordered, Moira." He kissed her. "We did what we had to do. What we are? We are doing what we have to do to keep our child safe and secure. I need sex. I really need to have sex," he gruffly confided. Voice low.

"That bad, sweetie? The debrief? Oh. Weir?"

"Yeah. Not now, baby. Just sex now."

She kissed him. Circled his ear. Bit gently. "Okay, John, just sex now. John, oh John...John..." she moaned, purring as he slid inside her at last.

He groaned. "Baby, this will it all better, I promise." He began a gentle rhythm. Driving them towards a slow escalation. Rising pleasure. "Fuck! Fuck that is sweet, fuck!"

"Ssh, John!" she warned, kissing him. Hands running up and down his back as she rocked with him. Bodies locked in tandem, in passion. "Oh John, please! John, John, faster, faster, sweetie!"

"No sweetie during sex," he reminded, but moved quicker. Harder. "Oh fuck that is sweet," he growled. Thrusting repeatedly now. Enjoying the feel of her warmth, her snugness. Sighing with pleasure as she clenched on him. A spasm rocked him. "Fuck!"

"Ssh!" She kissed him. Bit his ear to make him thrust harder, deeper. "Oh John! Oh John, John, John!" she cried softly. The pleasure building, building. Taking everything away with it.

"Moira, my Moira oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" he enthused, straining. Sliding. Their damp bodies hot, hungry. Inundated with pleasure. Racing now. "Hold on, baby, oh fuck here we go!"

"Keep your voice down, John! Oh John, John, John!" she cried, voice rising as the climax blossomed, sweeping her into a pulsing rush of pleasure. The bed rocking under them now.

John groaned. Intent on the purely physical release. He swore vehemently, rocking the bed. The headboard hitting the wall in its oddly musical cadence. "Fuck! Oh fuck, fuck!" He kept thrusting, over and over. Releasing his anger, his guilt, his concern, his lust. He let the orgasm rush over him, through him. Heard Moira stammer, cry out again as another wave flooded her. He shuddered. Began to kiss her. Kiss after kiss, slowing at last. Savoring every nuance of her lips, her mouth, her tongue. He slid out of her. Slid his weight off her.

"Oh John!" Moira purred, body thrumming with the pleasure, the sex. The intimacy.

John rested half on her, face hidden in her hair, on her breasts. He caressed her side. "Moira. My Moira. I needed that. I needed...Moy, Moy, I would never have left you alone in that Jumper unless I was convinced you'd be safe. You know that, right?"

Moira relaxed, kissed his brow. Stroked his hair. "Of course, John. I never thought otherwise."

"Really?" he asked, lifting up to see her face.

"Of course, sweetie." She kissed him. "Don't be silly. You were the one in danger, not me. Not John junior. You think I'm upset over that? Of course not, John. You would never leave me in danger."

"Never, baby, never. Moira...are you upset? You could never hurt John junior. You protected him. Yourself. Me. And I...I did what I had to do. It was the only way, Moira. You have to understand that. The only way. Same as you, Moira. The same as you."

"No." Moira pulled away from him, turned away. Tears in her eyes. "No, John! What I did...what I did to, to–"

"The same," he insisted, spooning against her now. His voice in her ear. Relentless. Husky. "And don't pretend otherwise, Moira. You didn't harm John junior. You saved him. Just as I did. Saved you. All of us here. We're not monsters, Moira. We're human. We did what he had to do. As long as we're together, Moira, that's all that matters. That's all that really matters. Right? Moira? We're the same, you and I. The same. The same," he repeated, as if he could make her believe it just by saying it.

"The same..." she whispered, voice soft. Staring at the wall. Not knowing exactly what he meant, and not caring. Whether united by love, or lust, or by the monstrosity of what they had done they were together. Would be together. Would protect their child at all costs. At any cost.

And that was all that really mattered.


End file.
